A Twist of Unfortunate Fate
by bebravelauren
Summary: When Sutton Baker morphs into Rose after watching Titanic, she thinks little of it. The next day however, when it happens again to her, her best friend,and brother they know they have to save eveyrone on board. But, will Sutton get side tracked with love?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm watching Titanic right now! I frickin' love this movie! I can watch it ten times in a row. It just went to commercial but I was at the part where Lovejoy and Jack were in the master at arms office and Lovejoy hits him... jerk... And honestly, I cry everytime Rose is able to get on the raft and Jack smiles. Why you ask? Because he smiled because he knew he was going to die, but didn't care because Rose was safe, so technically, he was happy. *Sniff* Every time I see that smile, tears swell up. :'( I swear, if I keep up the obsessiveness (is that a word?) I will definetely bring back Leo-Mania! (Like Bieber Fever only with the MUCH hotter Leonardo DiCaprio:D) Anyways... new story time! This one's going to be good:)**

**Suscribe if you are going to see **_**Titanic 3D **_** times!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING **_**Titanic! :)**_

**Also, Jack, Rose, and many other characters in the movie were not real, I just say they are to make it more dramatic.**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**P.S. A smartboard is like a giant, touch screen computer, just incase your school doesn't have any, I wanted to let you guys know what it was before you continue reading:)**

"Sutton, let's go!" Amanda cried as we walked down the street towards the movie theater. "A line's already forming!" We quickly grabbed a spot in line, and sneakily made our ways to the front, god knows how.

"Two tickets for _Titanic 3D._" Amanda told the usher. The teenage boy smiled and ripped us two tickets.

"Gosh, if this is how many people are going to see this movie opening day, god knows how many there will be tomorrow." he complained jokingly. I smiled as he handed us our tickets.

"Sixteen dollars." he said. Amanda and I each pulled out eight dollars and gave it to the boy.

"Enjoy the show." he said as we continued into the crowded movie theater. We ran right past the concession stand, not caring about popcorn and drinks, and headed straight for theater four. We opened the door and already heard loud giggles and talking. As we looked up into the stands, it was crowded with teenage girls, a few boys, and thirty year olds, who were our age when the movie actually came out. Amanda and I grabbed a pair of glassess from the bin and placed them in our pockets. We ran up to the second to last row, and sat down right in the middle. Then, what seemed like really only minutes later, I was staring up at a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that were fixated on a beautiful red head.

"Oh forget it boy-o," I heard Tommy Ryan say. "You're as likely to have pigs fly out of your arse then get next to the likes of her." Well, Tommy, pigs will be flyin'.

"I'll never let go, Jack... I promise." Rose said as she pulled Jack's frozen hand off of her own. She kissed it, then let it go very carefully, extremely sad to see her true love float to the bottom of the dark ocean. She cried for a moment, still stunned by what had just happened, then made her way over to the man who had been blowing his whislte earlier. She blew on it, soft at first, but then used all of the courage she had left to blow as hard as she could.

"Come about!" the man manning the rescue boat screamed when he finally heard the soft whistle. Suddenly, Old Rose's face appeared, whistles still going off in her head, and sighed.

"How sad." I whispered to Amanda who had a tears streaking her face. She blew into her coat sleeve and sighed.

"Tell me about it. At least it's not a real story." she said. I nodded, glad it wasn't either, then slumped back down in my seat and listened to what Old Rose still had left to say.

"No you wouldn't would you. And I've never spoken of him until now, not even to your grandfather. A women's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a man named Jack Dawson, and that he saved me, in every way a person can be saved... I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now... only in my memory." she explained to the teary eyed crew and to her sobbing grandaughter. A tear streamed down my face and I sighed.

Once the movie was over, Amanda and I sat there for a moment, listening to Celine Dion's hyptnotic voice, and sighed.

"You know," she said. "This would be _a lot _easier to get over if we weren't starting our Titanic unit tomorrow." I sighed.

"Monday's are bad enough without learning how thousands of people died from a hunormous disaster." I said agreeing with her. We both laughed for a moment, then stood up and walked down the steps of the theater. As I did, I had a strange feeling. A feeling that something wasn't right. Suddenly, there was a pounding in my head. I stopped for a moment, and held onto the banister until I regained my balance, but I didn't. I suddenly became very dizzy, and I slumped to the floor.

"Sutton?" Amanda questioned. She came running over to me and lifted my head up.

"Sutton, are you okay?" she asked nervously. I groaned as I tried to sit up, but that was uneventfull.

"Just, sit, Sutton, it's going to be okay." Amanda told me as I tried continulously to sit up.

"Ugh." I groaned as I leaned back down on the floor. Then, all of a sudden, I got a second wind. But this "wind" was quite strange. It was, cold, and icy, and smelled like the sea. I stood up, suddenly full of pep, and laughed.

"That was weird." I said to Amanda as I continued to walk out of the theater.

"S-sutton?" she said nervously. I whipped around and looked at her, a smile now plastered on my face.

"Yeah?" I asked. Amanda gasped, and almost fainted.

"Amanda!" I yelled. She waved me away and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the theater.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" I asked nervously. She started running and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Amanda, what the hell?" I yelled as she threw me into the wall.

"Sutton, is that really you?" she asked. I looked at her, eyebrow raised, and frowned.

"Uh, no, it's me, Kim Kardashian." I said, voice full of sarcasm. "Of course it's me! What are you talking about?" She stared at me for a moment, then pointed to the mirror.

"Look." she whispered. I pushed by her and stopped in front of the mirror. I looked up, and as I did, my heart stopped.

"What the?" I asked as I stroked my now porcelain colored skin. I ran my fingers through the red, curly hair that fell down to my chest, that obviously wasn't mine, and laughed, not believing what I had just seen.

"What about this is funny?" Amanda practically screamed. Suddenly, we heard a flush, and a woman stepped out of one of the stalls. I turned away quickly, covering my face, and waited until she was out of the bathroom.

"Check the other stalls." I whispered to Amanda. She did so and gave me a thumbs up. I ran back to the mirror and pulled the skin on my face. I looked into my now blue green eyes, that were obviously not my original brown ones, and almost gasped. I stepped back and ran my hands down my now, not fat, but fuller and curvier body. My clothes were now about a size too small, making my now fuller chest practically fall out of my shirt.

"Holy shit!" Amanda yelled. I turned around and looked at her angrily. I looked back in the mirror, and suddenly realized who I almost looked like. Scratch that, who I _did _look like.

"Holy shit is right!" I yelled back. I looked back into the mirror and started to pull my hair. I tried practically ripping off my clothes and I started to scream

"Ah! What the hell is going on?" I yelled Amand walked over to me and held my hand, stopping me from practically going bald.

"Stop it, Sutton!" she screamed at me. I pulled away and whacked my head on the wall.

"This. Is. Impossible." I said, trying to remain calm. I took a deep breath, and sighed. Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes and that strange gush of wind hit me again. I then fell to the floor again, more dizzy then I was the last time.

"Sutton, Sutton you okay?" Amanda asked. I moaned again as the strange pounding in my head returned, and then, I was suddenly fine, like nothing had happened. I stood up and shook out my hair.

"God, what the hell was that all about?" I asked, pretty much to myself. Amanda stood in fornt of me, wide eyed again, and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

'What, what do I look like now?" I asked. She shook her head and blinked a couple of times.

"Lik, like, like yourself!" she yelled. I furrowed my brows and ran to the mirror.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Shit, shit, shit!" I looked at myself in the mirror, looking perfectly normal, and gasped. I ran my figers through my regular brown, straight hair, and stared straight into my brown eyes. My clothes now fit fine, and my boobs were much smaller than before, thank god. I turned around and looked at Amanda, a smile now on my face. She smiled too, and laughed.

"Am, am I dead?" she asked nervously. "'Cause this, this is creeping me out!" she said. I laughed and gave her a large hug, not caring that we both just went insane for five minutes.

"We are, _never _speaking of this to _anyone._" I said between chuckles. Amanda hugged me back and laughed too.

"Agreed!" she said. I laughed again and held her hand. We walked out of the bathroom and into the lobby, still laughing hysterically. I opened a pair of the double doors and we strolled into the parking lot. We walked over to the silver BMW that Amanda's mother was sitting in, and opened the door.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully as we scooched into the back seat. "How was it?" we smiled and buckled our seatbelts.

"Awesome!" Amanda said. Her mother turned around and looked at us with a smile on her face.

"Anything exciting happen?" she asked curiously. We both looked at eachother, holding back laughs, and just smiled.

giggled as the car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road to my house.

"Smooth." Amanda whispered as I continued to giggle. I smiled and leaned into her ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back. She laughed and then covered her mouth so her mother wouldn't suspect anything.

The next day, I stood at my locker with Amanda as we grabbed our books for history class.

"Ready for History class, or should I say, Titanic class?" she asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"Not really, but if I want to go to Princeton, I'm going to have to just grin and bear it." I explained. She smiled and shut our locker door.

"Let's go... Rose." She said. My eyes went wide and I punched her in the arm.

"Shut up!" I yelled. She giggled and continued walking towards class, when Luke, my twin brother, crossed our path.

"Oh, hey guys," he said when he saw us. "How was the movie yesterday?" I looked at Amanda, and shot her a glare saying tell-and-you-die, which I know was hard for her because Amanda, Luke, and I had always been best friends, and we never kept anything from eachother. And Amanda had a huge crush on him, but I try hard not to think about that.

"Good." I said quickly. Amanda smiled and nodded her head feverishly.

"Yeah, nothing _excitting _happened or anything." she explained as she got nervous. She started to chuckle, but I nudged her in the elbow as Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, let's pretend she's serious." Luke joked as we continued walking into the classroom. Luke then grabbed my arm and held me back for a minute.

"What's up with her?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Um, girl stuff." I lied as I pulled him into the classroom. The three of us took our seats next to eachother and waited for Mrs. Redente to pull up the screen on the SmartBoard. It was a giant picture of the Titanic while still docked in South Hampton. A couple of kids in the class oohed and ahhed, but I just sat there quietly, absorbing it's beauty.

"Now class, our next untit will be on the Titanic," Mrs. Redente said as she sat on a stool in the front of the class. "First off, has anyone seen the movie." I, and about three quarters or more of the class raised our hands.

"Well," she said. "I have a little announcment." I looked at Amanda, eyebrow raised, then returned my attention to Mrs. Redente.

"James Cameron just released a statement saying that the idea from the story did indeed come from the real life Rose Dewitt Bukater." she explained. A couple of kids gaspeed, but I just held my hand to my mouth.

"Woa, she was real?" Jared Eckerson said from behind me. Mrs. Redente nodded her head.

"Yes. Everyone in the movie was. It turned out that while James was studying the Titanic, he met Brock Lovett and Brock told him what had happened about a year ago. Of course, Rose died that night on the Kelvish, but James intervied the entire crew and Lizzy Calvert." she said. Amanda went wide eyed and Luke just sat there, shaking his head. I let out a half laugh half scoff, and then sighed.

"Anyways," she continued. "I don't want to upset you all anymore, so why don't we get on with the lesson, okay?" The class just looked at eachother, then slumped down in our seats.

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful, considering that everyone was in so much shock they couldn't even participate. When the bell rang, I lunged out of my seat and right into the hallway. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and wait for Amanda and Luke, when I suddenly became dizzy again. I went wide eyed and looked at Amanda, who knew what was happening as soon as I fell to the floor. She ran over and picked me up, then pulled me into the bathroom.

"Sutton!" Luke cried from behind us, but Amanda just waved him away, saying that I was just in a lot of shock.

We walked, more like stumbled, into the bathroom, and she propped me up on the counter. I then became very cold and suddenly smelled saltwater and seaweed, and the pounding in my head began.

"Aw, shit!" I yelled. Luckily, no one else was in the bathroom, so it was just Amanda who saw what happened. Then, I got a second wind, and stood up.

"Is it, bad?" I asked. Amanda stood, shaking her head, then started to laugh.

"Oh, god." I said. I turned around and looked in the mirror to see myelf again with long red hair and a curvy body. I turned around a whacked my head on the wall once again.

"Not in school!" I yelled. Amand walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, it's the lunch period right now so we'll just stay in here until it passes again." she explained. I looked at her, tears now streaming down my face and sighed.

"What if it doesn't pass?" I asked nervously. She smiled and held my hand.

"It will, trust me." she said. I smiled back and hugged her. She pulled away and looked up at my face.

"Weird." she said. I chuckled, then held her tight again. I then became extremely dizzy, and the pounding in my head began to kick up. I smelled the same familiar smell again and fell to the floor as my body became ice cold.

"Ooh, Amanda." I mumbled as the room began to spin. Then, just like that, everything stopped, and I felt fine. I stood up and looked at Amanda, then immediately grabbed my hair.

It was straight and brown.

"Oh thank god." Amanda said as she ran to give me another hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her as I looked back into the mirror. I looked like my normal self, I seemed like my normal self, but I didn't feel like my normal self.

Whatever this was, it was indeed weird as Amanda would say. I closed my eyes and smiled, but when I opened them again, I was't in the girls bathroom... I was sitting in a car.

**Well? What do you guys think? I REALLY like this story so far and I really hope you guys do too! Please review because this chapter took me DAYS to write and I really want to know what you guys think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just got my computer back (I had been using my mother's this whole time) and Best Buy wiped it out, COMPLETELY! Luckily, I had none of these stories on it, so I just downloaded them onto here. Anyways, right now I am camping and do not have any service, obviously:) So, that means I won't be able to update until I get back which will HOPEFULLY be tomorrow.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter:)**

**Love,**

**Lauren:) **

**Also, John is a made up character. Rose didn't really have a butler named John.**

**P.S. The wording is not EXACTLY how it was in the movie, but I did that on purpose. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING Titanic! :)**

**Also, I'm not quite sure about Titanic's EXACT route, so when I talk about Cherbourg and stuff, just bare with me:)**

**Oh and Aren: Haha, I know it is a little. But trust me, it's going to be REALLY good! I already have like five chapters written and it has meshed together perfectly! You'll see…. ;)**

I looked down at my now fuller and curvier body, and gasped. I played with my red curly hair and ran my fingers over my white and purple dress. I had a rather large, purple hat on and hardly any of my skin was showing. I looked over to my right at a maid dressed in a black and white dress as she gasped. She looked down at herself as well and tried hard not to laugh.

"What the hell?" she screamed. I peered at her, eyes narrow, and eventually understood what was going on. Once the driver had gotten out of car I held her hand.

"Amanda?" I questioned. She looked up at me scared, and suddenly began to smile.

"Sutton!" she cried. I smiled and gave her a large hug. Suddenly, I heard the boy who was sitting in front gasp and look at us.

"You guys," he said nervously. "What is going on?" I looked at him, confused for a moment then gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Luke!" Still quite confused, he looked at me.

"Sutton?" he wondered. I smiled and nodded, and he hugged me right back.

"What the heck is going?" he asked nervously. I looked at Amanda, and before I could even speak, she told him everything.

"So you're telling me that Sutton is Rose, you are Trudy and I, who am I again?" I laughed and looked at him carefully then a face came to mind.

"You're John, her butler. You were only in two scenes so I don't know much about you." I explained to him. He slumped down in his seat then suddenly went wide eyed as he looked out the windshield.

"Uh, guys." He said. Amanda and I looked at each other, then scootched up enough so that we could see what he was in awe about as well. As I looked up, I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Was that?

_Is _that?

Suddenly, my car door opened, and we all looked out nervously. I looked to them for advice; Luke moved his hands in a go-on motion, and Amanda elbowed me in the stomach. I cleared my throat and sat up straight. I gently took his hand then stepped out of the car slowly. I gazed up at the rather large, impressive ship and sighed. I looked back at my friends for help, but they had already stepped out of the car, and made their way around to me. All three of us stood in awe, staring up at the Titanic, and held each other's hand.

"Oh my, god." I said to them. But obviously, someone else must have heard me, for a hand appeared on my shoulder.

"What's that, darling?" the man asked. I turned around slowly then suddenly found myself looking into the eyes of Caledon Hockley. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Amanda nudged me from behind and I almost choked.

"I, um," I said sheepishly. Then I suddenly remembered a statement that I had practice saying over and over in my head every time I heard rose say it. "I don't know what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." Amanda looked at me and smiled, and Luke gave me a small thumbs up.

"Come now, Rose. Titanic is over two hundred feet longer than Mauretania and far more luxurious." Cal explained when he was interrupted by one of the crew. He was in a light gray suit, and his hair was slicked back behind his ear, neatly tucked under his hat. I looked away quickly and took a large deep breath. Every since I read _The Lying Game_ series, I always wondered what it would be like to pretend to be someone else. Let me tell you, it was hard.

"Ruth, your daughter is far too hard to impress." Cal complained jokingly to the red head who stepped out of the other car. She chuckled slightly then gazed up at the Titanic next to me.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" she asked Cal. He walked up alongside of her and pointed his cane at the ship.

"It is unsinkable, God _himself _couldn't sink this ship!" he explained to Ruth. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Think again." I muttered under my breath. Cal put his arm around my waist and smiled.

"What was that, Rose?" he asked. I smiled nervously and turned to look at him.

"I was just making sure I had my coat." I explained. "Trudy, my coat." Amanda smiled and quickly grabbed the dark jacket from the car.

"Got it, miss." She said. I smiled at her broadly, and she and Luke quickly followed behind as we walked up the ramp and onto the ship. Suddenly, I heard a large yell from below.

"I thought you said you were fast!" a familiar voice called. I leaned my neck out the door to see who it was, but Cal pulled me along with him. As we made our way to our large suites, I sighed as I plopped down onto the coach. Amanda and Luke did the same, and we all smiled at each other, bursting into a soft laughter. A man then brought in a load of artwork, and I immediately noticed the artist's familiar work.

"Picasso." I whispered to myself. I stood up, suddenly remembering something, and pulled Amanda up as well.

"Trudy, would you help me look for a painting?" I demanded in such a nice way that it came out as a question. Amanda raised an eyebrow, and nervously pulled up a random canvas.

"Is it this one, miss?" she asked, a smile slightly forming in the corners of her mouth. I looked at the painting and shook my head, sharing the devilish smile as well.

"No," I explained. "It had a lot of faces on it. Ah, here it is." I said as I found the painting that Rose had admired so much.

"Those pieces are such a load of garbage." Cal complained as he walked into the room from our private promenade deck. I rolled my eyes and hung it up on the wall.

"The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I have some," I said, actually trying to insult him. He really was an "unimaginable bastard". "They're fascinating; like being inside a dream or something." I always loved art, especially Picasso and Monet. My deep dark secret was always to be an actress or an artist, but mom and dad had always wanted both Luke and I to follow in their footsteps and become lawyers. Little do they know, Luke wants to be a journalist, and already got an internship at the New York Times and was going to take it as soon as we graduated. At least one of us was not afraid to follow our dreams. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and waved as he raised an eyebrow,

"Do you want them all up, miss?" Amanda asked, dragging my head out of the clouds. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we need a little color in this room." I explained looking at the elegant but boring theme that had gained control of the entire suite.

"What's the artist's name?" Cal asked. I picked up another painting and studied it carefully, admiring the amazing brushstrokes that covered the canvas.

"Something Picasso." I said truthfully. Picasso is hard to remember as it is; I don't bother with keeping track of his other eighty four names. Okay, okay, I'm exaggerating.

"Something Picasso," Cal repeated, sounding quite amused. "He'll never amount to a thing, trust me, he won't." Lovejoy laughed. I hated him as well.

"Sure…" I muttered under my breath. Amanda chuckled and continued placing pictures around the room, despite Cal's vulgar facial expressions.

"Um, miss Rose," John said. I turned around and looked at him suspiciously. "Would you like miss Trudy and I to help you unpack your belongings?" I smiled and looked at Amanda as she now spun around to look at the both of us.

"Um, yes, yes thank you, John." I said. Amanda and I followed Luke into my bedroom as he lugged my suitcases along with him. I closed the door tightly as we all ran in and sighed.

"Jesus cripe this is hard!" I cried as I flopped down onto the mahogany paned bed. Amanda lied down next to me and let out a large, umph!

"Tell me about it!" I giggled and turned over onto my stomach. Luke began taking things out of my bag and hanging them up in the closet.

"Look, we need to come up with a plan." Luke said bluntly, looking at us with a now depressed look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked him quite confused. He sat down at the table in the middle of the room and sighed.

"Have you two not _realized _what ship we are on exactly?" he asked in disbelief. I looked at Amanda, a vague and blank stare on my face, when suddenly it hit me.

"Oh my, god." I whispered as I shot up immediately. Amanda sat up and threw her hand to her mouth.

"W-what, what do we do?" she asked rather loudly. Luke shooshed her and stood up.

"I don't know, yet, but we have to think of something before Sunday." Luke whispered. I held onto the back of one of the chairs for support as I became stricken with fear. Suddenly, we heard the door open, and all continued doing what we had been before.

"And, um, just think! Tonight, when I crawl beneath the sheets, I'll be the first!" Amanda said, not knowing what else to do. Cal made a strange noise at the back of his throat, then smiled.

"And so will I." he said slyly, a snarky grin now plastered on his face. Luke looked at him, eyes now raging, but as Cal walked over to me, I quickly kissed him on the cheek so Amanda could pull Luke out of the room without Cal knowing. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me and slowly moved his hands lower down my waist.

_What a pig. _I thought, quite annoyed with myself that I was even letting him do this. He reminded me of my boyfriend back home, Danny, the most popular boy in school. I always tried to be nice to him, do things he wanted to do, take classes he wanted to take, things like that. But when he started to control the way that I lived, I thought enough was enough. I had steered clear of him until he had gone off on vacation last week, but I couldn't bring myself to break up with him. Nothing, _important, _was helping me do so.

Or should I say _no one _important.

**Wow, I am soooooooo sorry! I feel terrible that I posted this late (around 1 in the morning) but I left the campsite quite late so I could at least post SOMETHING. Tomorrow I will post another chapter before I go to the campsite again, but again, soooooooo sorry! I hope about 2,000 words of pure beauty make up for it though! :) Lol, just kidding!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have to leave in about two hours to go camping, so I'm REALLY sorry if this is a short chapter. I promise, tomorrow, I'll post like a 4,000 word chapter! It'll be awesome! :)**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Oh and I just realized Tommy Ryan says angels not pigs, whatever though!**

The next morning, I woke up fairly late, around the same time as Amanda. She knocked on my door and peeked her head in. Surprisingly, she was already dressed.

"Hey," she whispered. "You're up." I smiled, and yawned, then propped myself up higher on the bed.

"Yeah." I whispered back. She smiled and continued into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked over to my closet and pulled out a corset and a dress that I had remembered Rose wearing. It was a light green color, though you couldn't really tell because of the cream colored lace that covered it. It had a small red triangle near the neckline and sparkly beading across the entire bodice.

"I'm going back to sleep." I mumbled as I pulled the covers over my head. Amanda pulled them down quickly, exposing my skin which now was covered in goosebumps.

"You have to go to lunch with your friends," Amanda explained. "Luke and I will start working up a plan to, well, you know." Amanda's face saddened and she had to sit down on the bed to stop herself from crying. I sat up, and gave her a large hug. She smiled and made us both stand up.

"Hold onto the bed frame." Amanda instructed, a smile now plastered on her face. I smiled, too, and slipped into the corset before tightly holding the bed frame as instructed. Amanda began pulling the strings tightly from the back, and I gasped for air as the corset closed in on my rib cage.

"Sorry." Amanda apologized as she heard my squeals. I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"It's… fine…" I explained between groans. She gave me a small hug, then continued pulling. After she had finished. I shimmied into the tight fitting dress, and smiled, as Amanda pinned up my hair with Rose's butterfly pin.

"Wow," I said as I looked into the mirror. "I look, I look-"

"Hot!" Amanda interrupted. I laughed and turned around and gave her a hug. She laughed to and pulled away quickly.

"C'mon," she said. "We have to go to lunch." She opened the door and I graciously walked out of the room first.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history," Mr. Ismay said as we all sat down at the table in one of our private dining rooms. "And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up." Mr. Andrew's smiled and waved a hand in modesty.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is…" he said as he slapped his hand on the table. "Willed into solid reality." I smiled at Mr. Andrew's, and he returned the smile as well.

Then Molly went on about why she doesn't like ships being called she, yada, yada, yada. As she did, I pulled out a cigarette and it's holder from my purse, and lit up. I had never smoked before, but I knew it was something that would upset Cal and Ruth, so I would do it anyways. I stuck the lit cigarette into my mouth, and breathed in the tobacco. It tasted gross, and almost made me choke, but I never faltered through it all.

"You know I don't like that, Rose." Ruth said to me, referring to the cigarette. A sneaky smile almost fell across my face, but I quickly wiped it away by blowing a puff of smoke in her direction. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and slowly leaned back in her chair. Suddenly, the cigarette escaped my fingers, and I turned to see Cal stubbing it into an ashtray.

"She knows." He explained. I peered my eyes at him and slumped back down in my chair. Cal turned to the waiter and smiled.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare, with little mint sauce." He told the man. The waiter walked away and Cal smiled at me.

"You like lamb, don't you sweetpea?" Cal asked me with an unsettling tone. I turned to him and smiled, knowing he would be happy. Molly watched us, amused, and smiled at Cal.

"Hey, you gonna cut her meat for her to there, Cal?" Molly asked with a slight grin on her face. I smiled as well and turned to Cal.

"Well?" I asked quietly after a moment. He raised an eyebrow, and didn't answer, when Molly turned to Mr. Ismay.

"Hey, who came up with the name Titanic anyways, was it you, Bruce?" she asked. Mr. Bruce smiled, and nodded.

"Well, yes actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury… and safety." He explained. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, safety.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." I said with a snarky tone in my voice. Mr. Andrews choked on his breadstick, suppressing in laughter. Ruth's eyes went wide and she place her hand on top of mine.

"Rose, what has gotten into-"

"Excuse me." I said, interrupting Ruth. I stood up and walked out on to the deck.

"Freud, who is he, a passenger?" I heard Ismay ask the table. I turned around slightly to see Amanda walking into the room. She went wide eyed where she saw where I was going, and started to giggle, but I was too upset with the enormous hot-heads in the other room to take notice. I walked over to the railing, and glided my hands over the smooth material then looked out at the water. Suddenly, I realized when and where I was standing. I suddenly heard male laughter from down below and smiled slightly to myself.

"Oh forget it boy-o, you're as likely to have angels fly out of your arse then get next to the likes of her." Tommy said, to who I know very well to be Jack. I glanced down, and suddenly found myself staring into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. I looked back at the water quickly and laughed quietly. I turned my attention back to Jack, who now had Fabrizio's hand waving in front of his face, and was about to smile, when Cal blocked my view of him.

"Rose, what was that?" he asked me with a stern voice. I frowned and strained my neck to look at Jack, but Cal blocked my view again.

"Look at me, Rose!" he said, suddenly grabbing my arm tightly. I jerked it away quickly and threw my hands up in the air.

"Nothing, okay? I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I explained as I continued walking down the deck. Cal followed, and yelled after me.

"It better not!" he screamed. I rolled my eyes, and began to run towards our suites. I opened the door quickly, and plopped down next to Amanda who was sitting on the couch.

"Good," Luke said. "You're here." I smiled and leaned my head back against the couch.

"I saw you go out to the deck," Amanda whispered. "Was he there?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I don't look and tell." I teased as Amanda slapped me in the arm. Luke rolled his eyes and set down the animal figurine that he was playing with before.

"Alright," Luke continued. "Amanda remembered that on Saturday, Rose hears the Captain dismissing the iceberg warnings on their tour, so all you have to do is get him to _not _dismiss them, okay, Sutton?" I smiled nervously and stood up.

"I'll get him to take notice," I said sternly. "And if he doesn't, I'll tell Mr. Murdoch as soon as possible." Suddenly, the door opened in rage, and Luke and Amanda both scurried out of the room quickly.

"Rose!" Ruth cried as she glided into the room. I rolled my eyes and sat up on the couch.

"Rose," she continued. "You will _never _do that again, do you understand me, _never_!" I smiled weakly and shook my head in "agreement". She reminded me of my own mother in so many ways. She was rude, arrogant, and controlling. And underneath that, was even more of the same.

"Never." I copied. She smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Especially not tonight at dinner!" she yelled again. I frowned. Oh, dinner, what fun. The only thing that was going to get me through tonight was knowing that if I truly did want to jump of this god for saken ship, Jack was going to be there to stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I DEMANDED my cousin to bring me home. No, just kidding! She was going to leave from the campsite because she has to work tomorrow, so she asked if I wanted to go home. I was like "Yes!" Haha, so this chapter is going to be PRETTY long, so bare with me. **

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Aren: OMG! You're four hours ahead of me so it took me a minute to figure out why you were freaking out because it was 7:20 (my time) but now I got it:) And you started SCHOOL already? Wow, I'm soooo sorry! Lol, I don't start for a week! Hope you did good on your exams:)**

**LimeGreenLilli: Thanks! That means a lot:)**

**Anonymous: Thanks, that was the point, LOL! And again, thanks! I'd love to NOT call you "anonymous" but whatever!**

After Amanda and I went through another grueling episode of getting my corset on, I had once again shimmied into a tight fitting dress, only this one was red, with black lace and black beading. My hair was pinned up once again, pretty much the same way as earlier, but no lose strands fell this time. It was perfectly neat.

Just as I was about to walk out the door for dinner, Cal grabbed my arm.

"Rose," he began. "Tonight, please don't make a fool out of your mother and I!" I peered at him, annoyed then forced myself to smile.

"Who are you to say that I made a fool out of myself this morning?" I asked, quite content that I did. He smiled, then scoffed, and continued out of the suite. I smiled to myself, then walked out of the room as well.

Dinner, I have to say, was quite boring. It was like every dinner party my parent's ever had. I was literally watching my life play out before me. Cal, who reminded me _ever _so much of Danny, would _never _let me live my own life, no matter how hard I tried. It was as if I really _was _a foreman in one of his mills. Or, in Danny's case, a nerd in his school.

Ruth, who was like my mother's clone, was the same. _Never _could I do what I want, go where I want, _be _what I want. It was always school this, or ballet that, or even Harvard that! My mother didn't even _know _I wanted to go to Princeton before becoming an actress. But why would she? She never asked.

I suddenly began to feel dizzy and nauseous, like I always knew it was going to be this way. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I quickly excused myself from the table. I fast-walked down the deck and into the suite.

"Amanda?" I cried as I trudged into my room.

"Amanda!" I pulled the butterfly pin out of my hair and tossed it onto the dresser.

"Amanda!" I yelled again. I suddenly realized she and Luke were on their break, so I knew I would have to do this by myself. I ruffled out my hair, suddenly annoyed with it sticking to the back of my neck. I began pulling at my dress as it slowly stopped the air flow to my lungs. I ripped the dress a little in the middle, and tried pulling it over my head, but nothing worked.

"Ah! Ugh!" I moaned and yelled as I began to get frustrated. I grabbed the vase on the table and threw it against the wall, the flowers and water spilling onto the floor.

"Ah!" I yelled again. I grabbed a painting off of the wall and tossed it at the door. I reached to grab a hair brush on my dresser to throw, when I suddenly saw my reflection in the mirror.

_This isn't me,_ I thought as I looked at the flustered red-head in the glass. _None of me is me._ I thought again, realizing my life was just like Rose's. No control, no balance, no stability, no _freedom!_ I hated the Rose that I now was, and I hated the Sutton that I'd always been. Afraid to speak up for herself, afraid to live the life she'd always wanted, afraid to even _talk _to her parents about the possibility of _not _being a lawyer. Tears stung my eyes, and I ran out of the room.

I then found myself running down the deck frantically, knocking an elderly woman practically over in the process. I continued running until I came to the gate. I unlatched it quickly, and hurried down the stairs. I continued running down the deck and past the bench, not even caring who was lying on it. I suddenly was stopped by a strange object, and moaned. I looked out at the dark sky, and turned around quickly to see if anyone was watching. I slowly walked over to the railing of the ship, and hoisted myself up with a small groan. I slowly lowered myself farther down then grabbed hold of the railing from behind me. At first, I held on tightly, but then I extend my arms so that I was almost parallel to the water.

"Don't do it." I heard from behind me. I turned around quickly, probably giving myself whiplash, to find Jack staring at me, a worried look plastered to his face. I scoffed quietly, not believing that he was really doing this.

"Stay back," I yelled, now annoyed that he was trying to talk me out of this. "Don't come any closer!" He sighed, and extended his arm.

"Come on just, um, just give me your hand. I'll, I'll pull you back over." he explained nervously. I smiled angrily and shook my head.

"No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go." I told him. He frowned, then approached slowly, gesturing to throw his cigarette off the boat. I held my head up high, and saw the lit stick fly into the water out of the corner of my eye.

"No you won't." Jack said bluntly, startling me in the process. I turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. This was ridiculous! The reason why I even wanted to do this was because everyone always said no. No, no, no!

"What do you mean, "No I won't!" Don't you _dare _presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't even _know _me!" I snapped at him. He smiled slightly, and took a step closer.

"Well, you woulda done it already." Jack explained. I scoffed and looked back at the sky, my gaze slowly falling to the water. I looked away quickly, forcing myself to understand that this is the right thing to do.

"Go away! You're distracting me!" I told him as I leaned out farther. I thought I heard him gasp, so I turned around, but he was still standing there, blankness now hovering over his face.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you." He said after noticing I turned to face him

_Ha,_ I thought. _You jump, I jump! _

"You're insane," I said, suddenly remembering that he had just said something to me. "You'd be killed!" He smiled and came closer to the railing.

"I'm a good swimmer." He assured me. I laughed at the thought and turned back to look at the water.

"The fall alone would kill you." I explained as he sneaked a step over to me.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." He said as he took off one of his boots. I looked down at the water, suddenly remembering that it was the reason for so many deaths.

"H-how cold?" I asked nervously, reality of this situation suddenly sinking in. Jack took off another boot and shrugged.

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over." He informed me. "You, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'What?" I questioned, wondering if I had heard him correctly. He smiled and continued with his story.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" I interrupted, annoyed that he thought I, Sutton Baker, the outdoors expertise didn't know what ice fishing was. Then, I suddenly realized that at the moment, I wasn't Sutton Baker, I was Rose DeWitt Bukater.

"Sorry, you just seem like, you know, kind of, more of an indoor girl," he explained as he nodded at my dress. "Anyways, I once fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water like that down there," he nodded his chin towards the ocean. "It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you _all_ over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. Least not 'bout anything but the pain." He continued as he took of his coat. "Which is why I'm not looking forward into jumping in there after 'ya," we exchanged worried glances. "But like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm just kind of hoping that you'll come back over the railing 'an get me off the hook here." I looked back out at the sky and sighed.

"You're crazy." I muttered under my breath. He chuckled softly and reached out his hand slightly.

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here," he said. I laughed a little to myself, and smiled. He noticed this, and took it as an invitation to reach out his hand farther. "Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." I took a deep breath and reached my right arm around my body, straining with all of my might not to look down. He reached his hand farther and farther, until both of our hands finally locked. As they did, a tingle ran up my spine, and I know one ran up his too, because he looked at our hands in confusion. He shook the thought away and smiled as I turned myself around to face him.

"Whew," he said voice full of excitement. "I'm Jack Dawson."

_I know, _I thought.

"Su-" _No! _"Su-such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater." I said, saving myself in the process. He smiled and held my hand tighter.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." He informed me. I chuckled softly and held his hand tighter as well.

"C'mon, let's get you back up here." Jack said. I held on tightly to his hand, and lifted my leg to step up onto the next railing, when suddenly, my shoe tripped on the red fabric of my dress, and I found myself dangling off the back of the ship, holding on to nothing but Jack's sweaty, slippery hand.

"Ahh!" I screamed! My eyes went wide eyed as I looked down at the treacherous waters, and I quickly looked up at Jack who now had a stern look on his face.

"Help, help," I yelled, suddenly stricken with fear. "Please, please help me!" Jack held onto my hand now with both of his own hands, and he looked at me with his pair of blue eyes.

"Listen, Rose, listen to me," he said sternly as he tried to pull me up. "I've got you, and I won't let go. Now come on, hoist yourself up!" I took a deep breath, and summoned my inner Sutton, the one who _rarely _got to surface. I nodded my head, and pulled my other arm up to hold onto his. I slowly pulled each arm over one another as he pulled me up as well. I then found myself leaning over the railing as Jack wrapped his arms around me tightly. It turns out that my inner Sutton is pretty strong.

"Good job." He whispered just before we fell over. Suddenly, three members of the crew stood over us, staring in disbelief.

"What's all this?" One asked. His eyes quickly darted to the article's of Jack's clothing that were sprung across the deck, and then back to us; Jack who was lying on top of me, and myself, who was still slightly shaking from the cold… and from almost just dying.

_Oh god, _I thought, realizing that this looked _extremely _bad!

"You stand back!" he yelled to Jack who was now standing up with his hands in the air. "And don't move an inch!" I stood up quickly as one crewman handed me a blanket.

"No!" I screamed at the officer as I wrapped the blanket around me. "It's not what it seems!" He shook me away as he told one of the member's of crew to get the master at arms and Caledon Hockley, obviously knowing who I was.

"Please, you have to listen to me, you have to understand!" I continued as one of them started running to get everyone. The one that had not spoken yet held me back as I tried to run after him, but I jerked away from him, scared, and ran to Jack. I hid behind him nervously and he stared at me wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" he asked in disbelief of the situation. I intertwined my fingers with his as I now held his hand nervously.

"You'll see."

"How dare you put your hands on my fiancé!" Cal yelled as we all crowded around the top deck.

"Cal," I begged as he continued to man handle Jack. Jack's eyes darted to me, who was sitting on the bench next to the Colonel, but Cal just yanked at his shirt harder.

"Look at me, you filth!" he yelled as he looked deep into his eyes. I stood up quickly and jogged over to where they were.

"Cal, stop! It's just a misunderstanding!" I yelled again as I pulled Cal off of Jack. "A very _large _misunderstanding." I muttered to myself. Cal looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"A-a misunderstanding?" he asked confused. I smiled and nodded then motioned towards Jack.

"Yes, yes, he's a hero! Not a criminal!" I cried. Cal smiled weakly and crossed his arms.

"Well? Go on." He instructed. I smiled and looked back at Jack.

"See I was taking a stroll on the deck when I heard a noise. So I leaned far over the railing to see the um, the, um, um, um,-" I said as I made a twirling motion with my finger.

"Propellers?" Cal interrupted. I smiled and nodded feverishly.

"Yes! Yes the um, propellers!" I cried. The Colonel laughed.

"Like I always say, woman and machinery do not mix!" he explained. I rolled my eyes and continued with the story.

"Well as I was leaning far over, I slipped! Now see if it wasn't for Mr. Dawson here I would have fallen to my death! He practically did in the process of saving me!" I explained. Cal looked at Jack suspiciously, and so did Lovejoy.

"Is that what happened, boy?" the master at arms asked. Jack looked back at me, a perplexed look on his face. I looked at him as well and clenched my teeth tight as I furrowed my brows. As I mouthed "Please," Jack's expression softened.

"Yeah. Yeah that's pretty much what happened." He told everyone around him. I let out a large sigh of relief.

"Well the boy's a hero then!" the Colonel cried. I smiled at him sheepishly. Cal took my arm and started to drag me off, when the Colonel stopped him.

"Cal, I think a little something is in order for a boy." He said. Cal smiled and nodded to Lovejoy.

"Right, right. Lovejoy, I think a twenty shall do it." He said. I scoffed, and looked at him with a vulgar expression on my face.

"A twenty? Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" I asked him angrily. He smiled weakly.

"Rose is displeased. What to do?" he asked to himself. He smiled then walked over to Jack.

"Well, Jack, we would just _love_ to have you for dinner. Tomorrow night?" He asked Jack with a snarky tone. Jack looked over to me, and I smiled.

"Count me in." he said, now smiling as well. Cal smiled too, and returned to me as we started off for the suites. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Jack, who smiled as well and waved slightly.

"Sutton!" Amanda cried as I strolled into my room. She gave me a large hug and squeezed me tight.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you!" Luke stood up from the bed and ran over to hug me as well.

"God, what happened?" he asked nervously. "We heard someone hurt you!" I smiled and shook them off of me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It was a misunderstanding. I just, um, I slipped out on the deck but someone saved me, but everyone thought he hurt me, it's, it's a long story." I explained nervously. They both exchanged glances of suspicion, but left it alone as it was. I sat down on the bed next to Luke, and Amanda stood in front of the door.

"Well now that you're here, Amanda and I thought up a plan." Luke explained as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You can stop hugging me." I told him between chuckles. He laughed as well and rubbed my arm.

"Ha, sorry. Well anyways, we realized that the Captain isn't going to listen to you, _especially _if Ismay is going to be the one to tell him to light all of the boilers," he began. "But I know someone who will." I looked at Amanda who had a small smile plastered on her lips, then back to Luke, still confused.

"Who?" I asked, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We went wide eyed, and Amanda and Luke scurried through the _other _door and into Amanda's room.

I sat down at the chair in front of my dresser after I slipped on a nightgown, and brushed through my hair.

"Come in." I instructed as nonchalantly as I could. Cal then appeared in the doorway.

"I know your melancholy. I don't pretend to know why." He said. I turned to look at him and bit my lip.

"I was going to save this for the engagement gala but I thought tonight," he said as he opened a brown box revealing a heart shaped, blue stone. "Would be just as good." I threw my hand to my heart and let out a large sigh. It was huge. It was breathtaking-but not in a necessarily good way.

"It's overwhelming," I told him. "Is it a-"

"Diamond?" he interrupted. "Yes, fifty four karats to be exact. It was worn by King Louis and is very rare." He slipped it over my head and smiled. "It's called Le Coeur de La Mer, the-"

"Heart of the ocean." I interrupted. I've been taking French since fourth grade. It was quite heavy and as result of that, it pulled on my neck. I touched it gentely.

"It's for royalty," he informed me. "We are royalty, Rose. And there would be nothing I would deny you, if you're not to deny me." I scoffed in my head.

_Pig, _I thought.

"No open your heart to me, Rose." He instructed. I touched it again, and suddenly felt queasy. This was too weird. This was too strange. This was too, too, too unbelievable!

"Cal, I'm not feeling well, not feeling well at all," I explained as I slipped off the necklace and placed it in his hand. "I would like to go to bed now." He looked at me, perplexed, then smiled.

"Of course." He said. I smiled and shimmied into bed as soon as he left the room. I flicked off the light and sighed. Why was this happening to me? What did I ever do? But then I thought, maybe it's not something _I did, _maybe it was something _Rose didn't…_

**Wahoo! Chapter, 4? Yeah, I think so! Well, please R-E-V-I-E-W so I know what you guys thought of my EXTREMELY long chapter! Chapter 5 will be posted later tonight or sometime tomorrow:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Chapter 5. I'm a little down, I actually don't know why, I think I'm just nervous from the earthquake and for Hurricane Irene. (I live in CT if you're wondering so I am like DIRECTLY in its path :( NERVOUS! But I'll channel that energy into my writing! Lol :) I hope you guys liked Chapter 4! It was the longest chapter I've ever written with ANY of my stories, but it seemed kind of short, I think from all of the excitement with Sutton and Jack and yada, yada, yada! :)**

**Anyways, I am REALLY excited for this chapter mainly because I am REALLLLLLYYY excited for chapter 6! But this one is going to be good, too because it leads up to chapter 6! Ahh, let me just start:)**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Oh, and P.S. This is probably going to be a LONG story because I am going to try to do as many of the deleted scenes as possible:)**

**Oh, and P.S. Now, I know MOST of the movie by heart, like literally, I could have been casted as Rose, or Jack, or Cal, or all three of them! Or every character. But sometimes I forget the EXACT wording, so I had to look it up with scripts online. But those scripts aren't the real ones, they're first drafts by James Cameron (They don't do they real one for copy write reasons) so, bare with me if it's not EXACTYLY right! :)**

**Aren: Oh my, it starts in February there? That's odd.. When does it end? And I live in Connecticut, which y'know, is about an hour from New York, but NO WHERE near California:) I wish I lived there, though:) And good luck with your other exams! And haha, for me it is. It was the longest chapter I've ever written in history of my FanFic writing!:) But you're right, it seemed short, oh and thanks, I told 'ya! :) **

As I walked over to the stairs that led down to the third class sitting area, the smell of smoke and cheap beer instantly filled my nostrils. I smiled and continued down the steps. As I continued to walk once I had spotted Jack with Fabrizio and Tommy, the room suddenly fell quiet. Cora gazed up at me with big brown eyes and smiled. The other people stared in awe, like I wasn't supposed to be down here, but I didn't care. Not one bit. Fabrizio looked up and saw me as well, and Helga turned around to see me, and smiled. Tommy smiled broadly as well, and tapped Jack on the shoulder feverishly. Jack turned around and went wide eyed then stood up quickly, knocking his head on the ceiling.

"H-hi!" he said nervously. I chuckled to myself and smiled.

"Hello, Jack." I said. He smiled as he rubbed his head.

"May I, may I have a word with you?" I asked. He smiled and opened his arms.

"Sure!" he said. I looked around the room nervously, and then to his friends.

"Alone?" I wondered. He smiled and nodded his head. As I turned around, I saw him and Tommy Ryan share a hive five in disbelief, and I laughed to myself.

We walked up the stairs and over to the first class gate, when Jack's face dropped.

"Uh, maybe we should stay here." He said. I rolled my eyes and unlatched the gate.

"I would think you of all people wouldn't mind a little adventure." I said. He raised his eyebrows and continued up the steps, following behind me at a rather slow pace.

"Well, I've been on my own since I was fifteen, after my parents died, and since I had no family or close kin in the area, I headed off on my own grand adventure," Jack explained to me after we had walked around the ship for about a half of an hour. "Well, Rose, we've walked about a mile around this ship chewing over the weather and talking about my life, but I don't suppose that's what you wanted to talk about." I sighed and walked a little farther in front of him.

"Well, Mr. Dawson, I-"

"Jack." He interrupted. I smiled nervously.

"Jack, I just wanted to thank you for last night. Not only for rescuing me, but for your discretion as well." I told him. "And I know what you must be thinking: poor little rich girl! What does she know about misery?" Jack swung himself around a rope and sighed.

"No, actually, that's not what I was thinking. I was thinking, what could have possibly happened to this girl to think she had no way out?" he explained. I sighed and held onto the rope as well.

"It's just, it's just my whole life! My parents, they're so strict and so, so, so demanding! They just expect me to follow along in their footsteps and be happy about it! They have never even asked me what I wanted to do with my life, not like they'd care!" I told him, when suddenly, I realized that I was babbling about Sutton, not Rose. I quickly stuck out my hand, exposing the gigantic diamond ring that happened to match the white and yellow dress I was wearing. "Um, about five hundred invitations have gone and supposedly all of Philadelphia's society will be there." I said saving myself yet again. Jack almost choked when seeing the ring, then held my fingers gently.

"God, look at that thing! You woulda gone straight to the bottom!" he cried. I chuckled softly, then flew my hand back against my head.

"And he thinks he's all that!" I said, mostly referring to Danny. "He's popular, he pompous, he's rich and handsome, and is the star quarterback!" Jack raised an eyebrow. "That's a, um, a term for snobs," I explained, quickly saving myself once more.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked, pulling my head out of the clouds.

"Excuse me?" I asked, suddenly agitated.

"I said, do you love him?" I scoffed. This was absurd! He can't be asking me whether or not I loved Danny, I mean, I loved Danny, didn't I?

"Well you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this!" I explained as I walked in front of him.

"It's just a simple question!" Jack cried. "Do you love the guy or not?" I scoffed again.

"This is… ridiculous! You are rude and uncouth, and presumptuous, and again, you should not be asking me this!" I explained once more. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, Jack, Mr. Dawson, I have sought you out to thank you and now I have, so I will be leaving." I told him as I stuck out my hand. He shook it, and stood there laughing and smiling to himself for several moments.

"I thought you were leaving!" he yelled. I pulled my hand back quickly and took a step back.

"I am!" I said as I started to walk away. I turned around quickly and threw my hands in the air. "You are _so _annoying!" I yelled again as I was suddenly filled with anger. I started to walk off the deck, when something struck me.

"Wait," I said as I walked back over to Jack. "This is _my _part of the ship, you leave!" He laughed and held onto the rope once again.

"Oh, ho, ho, well, well, well! Now who's being rude?" he asked sarcastically. I scoffed between chuckles, and rolled my eyes, when I noticed the sketchpad under his right arm.

"What is that thing you've been carrying around?" I asked as I grabbed the leather binding. "What are you, an artist or something?" Duh, Sutton. I flipped through the pages, astounded by his work. I had seen a few of the drawings in the movie, but in real life, they were ever so much more gorgeous. "Well, these are quite good, actually." I confessed to Jack as I sat down on one of the deck chairs. I ran my fingers over the smudged drawing of a pair of hands and sighed, thinking of my own dreams.

"Jack, these are amazing!" I said as I continued looking through the sketchpad. He ran his fingers through his hair once again.

"Ah, they didn't think much of them in old Pari." Jack explained to me. I went wide eyed then smiled at him.

"Paris? Oh! I've always wanted to go!" I practically screamed. "You do get around for a po-" I started, when I realized I was being terribly rude. "For um, for a person of limited means-"

"Go ahead, a poor person, you can say it!" Jack said as a smile lit up his face. I smiled weakly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm, I'm sorry." I said, as I came across a couple drawings of naked women. "Oh, were these drawn from, from life?" I asked, nervously. His smile faded, obviously embarrassed, then chuckled slightly.

"Well, yeah, that's the good thing about Paris, tons of women willing to take their clothes off." He said. I looked at him strangely, and saw the same women from before.

"You liked this woman. You used her several times," I said pointing to the picture. "I assume you must have had a love affair with her." He laughed then pointed to another photo above it of a pair of hands.

"Ah, no, just with her hands," he explained, now flipping to another page of the same woman, only in full body frame. "See, she was a one legged prostitute." I went wide eyed at the photo then laughed.

"A-oh!" I cried, now completely embarrassed, when a man walked by. I closed the sketchbook quickly then opened it when he was out of sight.

"Yeah, she had a good sense of humor, though," he said, when he suddenly came across another picture of an older woman. _"_Oh, and this lady... She used to sit at this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, just... waiting, for her long lost love. I called her Ma-

"Madame Bijoux," I said, interrupting his sentence. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. "Um, the jewelry! Bijoux is French for jewelry, am I right?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah." He replied. He ran his fingers through his hair again and smiled.

"Well," I began as I continued looking at the photos. "You have a gift, Jack, you do. You see people." He smiled and pointed to me.

"I see you." He explained. I smiled and flipped my hands over in the air, head held up high, when I realized that I had a photo of us on my computer desktop with this exact conversation written all over it that I had edited using Picnik.

"And?" I wondered. His smile faded.

"You wouldn't of jumped." He said. My smile faded as well.

"Well I never really cared for that Dadaism and Cubism stuff. It just had no heart to it." Jack said as we walked down another promenade deck. I chuckled softly.

"I like some of it." I confessed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Really?" he asked. I chuckled softly to myself again and nodded my head.

"Yes!" he sighed and looked out at the water.

"Well, Paris for me was more about living on the streets and, and trying to put it on the paper," he explained as he whacked his hand on his sketchpad. "You know what I mean?" I nodded my head and sighed. I always wanted to do that. Just, just get away and be happy and free, even if I was poor!

"Ah! You know my dream has always been to just run away and become an artist or an actress! Living in the "garret", poor but free!" I cried as looked out at the water. Jack laughed.

"Ha! You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water and hardly ever any caviar." Jack explained as I laughed to myself. I suddenly got annoyed, though. Everybody, except for Luke and Amanda that is, always told me what dreams to have and which ones not to. It was utterly annoying!

"You know, I happen to hate caviar! Disgusting stuff, really," I explained, thinking back to the time at my Mother's luncheon where she made me eat the caviar they served me. I never like the sliminess and griminess of it all. "And I hate people telling me what dreams I should and shouldn't have!" Jack bit his lip and nodded.

"Sorry. You're right." He confessed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, alright," I said as I started to move my hands back and forth. "Everybody expects me to be this delicate little flower, which I'm not! I'm sturdy, I'm as strong as, as a horse! I'm here to do something not just sit around and be decorative!" I handed Jack his sketchpad and he smiled as I started to flip my hands over and over. "You see these hands? They were made for work!" Suddenly, a man holding a silver platter walked up to me.

"Excuse me, Miss. Would you care for something? Maybe some tea or some bullion?" he asked. I furrowed my brows as my eyes went wide.

"_No!_" I yelled. Jack laughed hysterically then continued to listen to my rants. "There's something in me Jack. Like, like a dynamo, I feel it! I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist or a sculptor, or, Oh, I don't know! Ah, maybe a dancer, like, like you know that woman, Isadora Duncan? A _wild_ pagan spirit! Or, oh! That's it! An actress! An amazing, impressive, movie, oh, um, _moving picture _actress!" I laughed as I ran in front of the man who was churning the camera. I held on to the column that was in the middle of the cut out window then held the back of my other hand to my head. I smiled slightly then looked at Jack who was smiling and clapping.

"Well? Then what?" I asked Jack a while later, as we leaned over the side of the boat, the setting sun blazing at us. I looked out at the orange and pink sky and smiled. This was one of my favorite scenes.

"Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even got a roller coaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents apiece." He told me. I laughed a little to myself.

"A whole ten cents?" I asked him sarcastically. He nodded his head, obviously not getting my joke.

"Yeah; it was great money… I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in the summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the _real _artists were doing." He explained as my joke flew over his head. I laughed again to myself then looked out at the dusk sky and sighed.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just, head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it!" I cried as I waved my hand towards the water. He smiled. "Say we'll go there sometime… to that pier… even if we ever only just talk about it." He smiled, then turned to face me.

"No, we'll do it! We'll drink cheap beer and go on the roller coaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf, but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff!" he informed me. I laughed. I was the best horse rider around. And no, I do _not _ride side saddle!

"You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Could you, could you show me?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Sure, if you like." He said. I smiled and giggled to myself. This next conversation was one I knew by heart, and was _also _on my desktop background.

"Teach me how to ride like a man!" I yelled. Jack laughed and leaned in closer to me.

"And chew _tobacco _like a man!" he said with a fake western accent. I laughed and looked out at the water.

"And… _spit _like a man!" I cried. He laughed and threw his hand to his mouth.

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" he asked me sarcastically. I laughed.

"No!" He then grabbed my hand and started to pull me away.

"Alright." He said. My eyes went wide when I suddenly realized he was _actually _going to teach me how to spit.

"No, Jack! I couldn't possibly, Jack!" I yelled as I tried to pull back, but he pulled harder and then laughed.

"Oh, c'mon!" He yelled. I looked around as he pulled me to the edge of the ship. He hawked back a wad of spit, and started to snort his nose, probably trying to make a loogie, something Luke had always tried to teach me how to do. He rolled it to the tip of his tongue then *Floow!* A wad of spit, flew out of his mouth, making a strange "wootha" sound as it did.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" I yelled he laughed then nudged me in the side.

"Go on! You're turn." He said. I looked around again to make sure no one was watching then, I spit gracefully over the side of the ship. It wasn't much, just a tiny string of saliva.

"Uh, that was pitiful!" he cried as he watched my tiny wad of liquid fly straight down into the ocean. "Look, you gotta _really _hawk it down, like this. *He did so, and made a loud HAAAWWK sound* Den, ya rawl it to da tip of ya tongue." he continued, barely able to speak because of the large wad of spit in his mouth, when suddenly, I looked over my shoulder to see Mother, the Countess of Rothes, and Molly Brown walking towards us, watching us with a disgusted look on their faces. I nudged Jack in the stomach, making him choke on his spit, and he turned around as well.

"Mother!" I cried. "May I introduce Jack Dawson?" She smiled weakly.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She replied. I stared at her then at the large wad of spit on Jack's chin, when Molly motioned to him to wipe it off. He did so, and smiled.

I told them all about how Jack had saved me, and they all listened in awe, but Ruth looked at him as if he was an insect, something mother would do.

"Well, Jack," Molly said. "Looks like you're a good guy to have around in a sticky situation." Jack nodded, when suddenly, the dinner bell rang loudly.

"God," Molly continued. "Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a dam cavalry charge?" I forced myself to laugh so I wouldn't seem rude then took Ruth's arm.

"Shall we go dress, mother?" I asked. She smiled. I then looked back over my shoulder. "See you at dinner, Jack." I said. He smiled, and waved, when Molly interrupted his thoughts.

As Amanda tied my corset tighter and tighter, she began to giggle.

"What?" I asked still annoyed that I had to leave when Jack and I were _just _starting to have a good time. I tried to take another breath, but I couldn't.

"Oh, nothing." She said. I rolled my eyes and squealed again as she pulled at the strings.

"Just tell me!" I insisted. She pulled again and I could sense her smiling.

"Did you spend the entire day with him?" she asked giddily. I smiled and rolled my eyes again.

"Yes." I replied. She laughed loudly, and I had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. She smiled devilishly.

"Are you going to leave Danny for him?" she asked. I went wide eyed, suddenly remembering that I had forgotten Danny.

"N-no," I said. "It's impossible for us to be together anyways. Our mission is to save everyone else." She raised an eyebrow.

"But you have to be with him so the _real _Rose can also live her life with him!" she cried. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my plum colored dress, dismissing the fact that my corset wasn't tied completely and dismissing Amanda's comment. I pinned my hair up by myself and put in a pair of black earrings that matched the black beading on my dress. I stormed out of the room and walked to the grand staircase with Ruth and Cal who were now arm and arm. As I started walking down the stairs, still angry with Amanda, I noticed Jack in his suit, hair slicked back, and one hand behind his back, one hand out pretending to shake someone else's. I smiled, and giggled to myself. As I continued walking, he saw me, and turned around quickly, walking over to where I now was. He smiled and grabbed my hand gently. He pulled it up to his face and kissed it. I suddenly realized that this was part of my desktop background slideshow as well. I giggled.

"I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it." He said. I giggled again. He stood up straight with his head held high and I giggled again. I took his arm and locked it with mine, and we continued towards Cal and Ruth.

"Cal," I said. "Surely you remember Jack." He turned around and studied Jack curiously.

"Dawson? Huh, I almost didn't recognize you! Amazing, you could almost pass for a gentleman." He cried. I rolled my eyes as he walked away and looked at Jack apologetically. He nodded understandingly and smiled as we strolled into the dining parlor. I knew that I was supposed to point people out, but I didn't remember those details from the movie. One thing I did remember, though, was John Jacob Astor and his wife Madeline. After I explained the scandalous pairing to Jack, we walked over.

"J.J., Madeline, may I introduce Jack Dawson?" I asked. They both smiled then Jack kissed Madeline's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Um, say, Are you of the Boston Dawson's?" J.J. asked. Jack smiled nervously and shook his head.

"No, the um, Chippewa Falls Dawson's, actually." Jack fibbed. J.J. smiled weakly and nodded his head.

"Oh right, of course." He said. Jack and I giggled as we continued through the room after "picking up" Molly and escorting her to dinner as well. Through it all, neither Jack nor I faltered, surprisingly. We all sat down at the table with our other "friends" and started to talk about random topics. Politics', money, etc. But as I was finishing my conversation with Mr. Andrew's attentions turned towards Jack.

"You're ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews, truly." I said. He smiled and patted my hand.

"Thank you, Rose." He said a smiled plastered all over his face. Suddenly, mother broke through our conversation.

"So, tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson." She said rudely. Jack looked at me and smiled slightly.

"The best I've seen ma'am. Hardly any rats." He teased. The table chuckled softly and then turned their attention towards Cal.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night." Cal explained. The waiter then came around to Jack with a plate of caviar in his hand.

"And how do you take your caviar, sir?" the waiter asked. Jack shook his hand at the man and smiled slightly, cracking through his poker face.

"No caviar for me, thanks. Disgusting stuff, really." He said, looking right at me. I almost had a spit take with my champagne from hearing that, and the taste itself. Jack chuckled without making any sound, when my mother interrupted our amusing moment.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked. Jack stopped laughing and cleared his throat as he looked at Ruth.

"Well right now my address is the R.M.S. Titanic. After that, I'm on god's good humor." Jack explained. I smiled, but Ruth scoffed.

"And how is it you have the means to travel?" Ruth pressed on. I rolled my eyes then listened to Jack attentively.

"Well I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand of poker," he said now looking at me with his hypnotic blue eyes. "A _very _lucky hand." I blushed.

"All life is a game of luck." The Colonel said to us all. Cal scoffed and waved his hand.

"A real man makes his own luck." Cal said, contradicting the Colonel. I rolled my eyes as Ruth continued to ask Jack questions.

"And you find that sort of ruthless existence appealing, do you?" she asked. Molly's eyes went wide with Ruth's rudeness and so did mine. Jack noticed this but just smiled.

"Well yes ma'am, I do. I've got everything I need right here with me. Got the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper, I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen, who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people. Hey, I'll have a little more of that." He said as the waiter now filled his glass with more bubbly. "I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You turn to take life as it comes at you," He continued as Cal put a cigarette in his mouth and looked for something to light it with. "Oh here you go, Cal," he said, throwing him a pack of matches. "To make each day count." The table all clapped and so did I.

"Well put, Jack." Molly said as she patted him on the arm. The Colonel clapped his hands.

"Here, here!" He cried. I smiled and raised my glass.

"To making it count." I said. The rest of the table raised their glasses except for mother and Cal.

"To making it count." The table said in unison. Cal eventually raised his glass, but in an obvious embarrassed state. Jack smiled, a little embarrassed by the attention, then took another sip of champagne.

I leaned over to Jack from across the table.

"Next it'll be brandy's in the smoking room." I informed him, remembering Rose saying this in a displeased way. Colonel Gracie stood up and nodded to the men.

"Care to join me for brandy in the smoking room gentleman?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Now they're going to retreat to a cloud of smoke to congratulate each other on being _masters _of the universe." I said with an extra emphasis of masters. I had practiced that line many times whenever I saw the movie, fascinated by Rose's description of it all. Jack chuckled and stood up as Cal and the Colonel walked over to him.

"Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" Gracie asked jokingly. Jack smiled and looked at me quickly.

"No thanks. I was just heading back." He explained to the men. Cal smiled and shook his hand.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come." Cal said to Jack. He walked away and then turned around quickly.

"Oh, and Jack." He said, throwing him back the matches. Jack's smile faded, and he walked back over to me. I smiled up at him sadly.

"Jack, must you go?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his hand.

"Eh, time for me to go row with the other slaves." He said jokingly. I chuckled slightly, and smiled again. He leaned over and took my hand, then kissed it. As he walked away, I noticed that he had slipped something into my hand. I opened my hand and read the note written in sloppy cursive.

_Make it count. Meet me at the clock. _It read.

I looked back up at him as he looked at me over his shoulder. I looked back at mother and excused myself quickly, realizing she hadn't seen the note. I walked out of the parlor and towards the grand staircase. I looked up at Jack, his back turned to me, as he studied the clock. I took a deep breath and started gliding up the staircase. Jack, who must have heard my footsteps, turned around and smiled at me devilishly.

"Wanna go to a real party?"

**WOW! OHMYGOD! Extremely long chapter! I hadn't even realized. I am SOOO sorry. But if you like the long chapter then, well, I'm not sorry! Tomorrow I am going to an amusement park with the fam so when I am done I will post chapter six at their house later that night or the next morning after my aunts fabulous pancakes! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow the last chapter was EXTREMELY long so I am going to make this one short…. LOL LYING! This one is probably going to be longer! Lol, did I fool you? :) Anyways, I started this chapter right after I posted chapter 5 so I could get a head start cuz tomorrow (well, really today) I was at an amusement park with the fam so I obviously couldn't write there! :) Ah, I'll stop babbling!**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Aren: Haha, sorry, for me it's weird. And I'm sorry, school will get better. And, AH! I watched it with my cousins and I'm still upset. And lol, caviar:)**

As Jack and I ran like school children to the third class lobby stairs, I couldn't help but think that I shouldn't be doing this. I had to spend _every _free minute of my time with Amanda and Luke thinking of a plan. But I then suddenly found myself sitting in a chair watching Jack and Cora dance. I looked around at all of the smiling and carefree people, and I felt at ease. I felt, like myself. Jack then put Cora down and then stuck out his hand to me. I smiled and furrowed my eyebrows.

"C'mon." he said. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and took his hand.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet. He smiled and looked at Cora.

"I'm gonna dance with her now, okay?" he asked Cora as my eyes went wide. "Hey, you're still my best girl!" she smiled and ran to her mom and dad. I shook my head as Jack led me to the dance floor.

"Jack, Jack I don't know the steps!' I cried. He smiled and raised our already locked hands, then, slid his other hand down to my lower back, making my skin tingle.

"Well first off, we're going to have to get closer," he said, pulling me in. He lifted up my chin, and sneakily ran his fingers along my pouty lips."Like this." We started off fast and awkward when I laughed, embarrassed by it all.

"I don't know the steps!" I cried again as we continued dancing around the room like idiots. Jack smiled and just continued dancing.

"Neither do I, just go with it!" he yelled. We spun and ran ourselves around the room in a funny but graceful manner, when Jack spotted Fabrizio and Helga dancing on stage. He jumped up, then pulled me up as well, and started tapping his feet to the fast music. I smiled as I watched him go then crossed my arms when I realized he was challenging me. When he was done, I took off my shoes, surprising him, and threw them to Tommy. I tapped my feet to the beat and just let go. I looked up from the ground to Jack, who was now smiling, and winked at him. I kicked my foot on the last beat, and Jack laughed. He pulled me off the stage and we walked over to the guys, when suddenly, someone knocked into me, spilling beer all over my dress,

"Hey! Get out of here!" Jack yelled as he pushed the drunk, yet apologetic man out of the way. I laughed and waved my hands.

"It's okay, it's okay." I reassured him between chuckles. He smiled at me, when I suddenly took the large mug of beer on the table, and chugged it. I never really drank before, except for champagne and fine wines at special occasions or weddings, but it just felt good to do what I wanted, even if that meant getting drunk!

"What?" I asked Jack who now stared at me in awe. "You think a first class girl can't drink?" he shrugged his shoulders as I watched the arm wrestling boys.

"You think you're big tough men?" I asked, taking the cigarette out of one guy's mouth and sticking it into my own. I breathed in a puff of smoke then threw it to the ground, smashing it with my foot. "Let's see you do this!" I backed up and handed the edge of my dress to Jack.

"Here, Jack. Hold it up, hold it high." I instructed. I once again summoned my inner Sutton, and rose onto my feet. I took ballet constantly, but this was something that I hadn't done in quite a while. I continued to rise, and eventually got my whole body onto my toes. Everyone stood in awe, mouths open. I scrunched my face and finally lost my balance as the stinging in my toes worsened.

"Oww! " I screamed as I twirled around then slowly fell, when suddenly, Jack caught me. We both laughed.

"I haven't done that in years!" I confessed. Jack smiled, and I smiled back, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

_Lovejoy…_

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes!" Jack and I sang badly in unison as we walked along a deck. "Balance it like it's a bird on the beam, where, oh there, uh, she up, haha, goes!" Jack and I laughed as we fumbled the words, but I paused when I saw the sign reading "first class" in block letters.

"Well, here we are." I said as I took off Jack's overcoat and handed it to him. He smiled slightly.

"Right." He said. I looked into Jack's glistening blue eyes and frowned.

"I don't want to go back." I confessed with a soft chuckle. I looked up at the dark sky and tried to pick out tiny stars.

"Look," I whispered as I pointed to the sky. "So beautiful." We walked over to railing and leaned against it as we looked up.

"Yeah." He said. It seemed so open and so inviting, like the stars were just waiting for us to join them.

"It's so vast and endless," I explained. He smiled and stared at me as I continued talking. "They're such small people, my crowd. They think they're giants but they're not even dust in god's eyes." I said, mostly referring to the crowd that I lived in, and the crowd I was pretending to live in. Jack chuckled and turned to face me as I swung myself around a rope.

"You know, there's been a mistake." He informed me. I smiled and turned to face him.

"A mistake?" I wondered. He laughed and looked out at the sky.

"_You've _been mailed to the wrong address." He explained. I chuckled loudly and stood closer to him.

"I have, haven't I?" I asked, mostly just to agree with him. Suddenly, a flash ran across the sky. I had never seen one before, but I instantly knew what it was. "Jack, look a shooting star!" I cried as I pointed at it. He turned quickly, and followed the beam of light with his eyes.

"Whoa, that was a long one. You know my pop's used to tell me that every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven." He told me as we stood even closer. I chuckled.

"Hmm, I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" I asked him. He smiled then took another step closer to me.

"Why? What would you wish for?" he asked as he gently put his hand on top of mine. I suddenly frowned. It would have been so easy to just move a couple inches and kiss him, and god you didn't know how much I wanted to, but I knew it was wrong. There were other people I had to think about. Danny. My boyfriend. I couldn't just cheat on him, he had always been there for me, even if he was a little controlling. And then there was Amanda and Luke. I had to work with them to think up of a plan to save not only ourselves, but everyone else too. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. My brain was saying no, but my heart was saying yes.

I realized my heart was stupid.

"Something I can't have," I whispered to him as I then took a step back. He frowned. Tears began stinging my eyes, and my stomach started to do flips. "Well, thank you Jack for a lovely evening but I should be getting back." I quickly turned around and headed for the door. I opened it with a flash and walked inside.

"Rose!" I heard Jack call just before the door closed with a thud. I whacked myself against the door and slid down it as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I brought my knees up close to my chest and cried into them. I hated this. I hated living like this, and I don't just mean living like Rose, I mean living like Sutton, too, or at least the Sutton that was just like Rose. The only time I truly felt like myself, was with Jack. He brought out the best in me. He brought out _me. _He brought out Sutton.

But I could never be with him.

It was _truly _impossible.

"Where have you been?" Luke yelled as I stepped into my room. I rolled my eyes and slipped off my dress. Amanda came around and helped me while Luke closed his eyes.

"No where." I lied. He scoffed and flopped down onto my bed, hand still over his eyes. Amanda untied my corset quickly and hung up my dress. I grabbed a nightgown from my drawer quickly as well and slipped it on.

"She's decent, Luke." Amanda said. Luke opened his eyes and moved his hand.

"Sutton, we need to _focus_! You can't go frolicking around with some twenty year old guy that you don't even know!" Luke yelled as he walked over to me. I rolled my eyes again and took the pin out of my hair.

"It's only a three year age difference." Amanda mumbled to herself. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I _know _that," I said to Luke as I grabbed the brush and ran it through my hair. "That's why I left a moment ago." Luke frowned then smiled apologetically.

"Oh. Sorry." He said. I turned around and smiled then suddenly broke down. I ran into him and cried into his shirt. He held me tight, and wrapped his arms around me, when I then felt another pair of arms around us. I turned my head and saw Amanda smiling, and I smiled at her as well. I cleared my throat and backed up quickly.

"So," I said, wiping the tears that streaked my face. "What else did you guys come up with?" Luke and Amanda exchanged confused glances then sat down on my bed.

"Well, we realized, as I said before, that the Captain isn't going to listen to some girl, but Mr. Andrews will." Luke explained. I raised an eyebrow. Amanda smiled.

"When you're done with your tour, try to tell Mr. Andrews to tell the Captain to slow down." Amanda said. I smiled.

"That's good." I said. The both of them laughed. I yawned, and they both realized I was tired, so they left. I crawled into bed, face hurting from all of the crying that I had did tonight, and sighed. I wanted to just scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to, I wanted to be with Jack.

But like I said, I could never be with him.

It was _truly _impossible.

As I sat at the set up table on the promenade deck, I noticed the furry in Cal's eyes as he sat down.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." He said breaking the silence. I took a sip of tea and sighed.

"I was tired." I lied bluntly. Cal scoffed and set down his cup.

"Yes. Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." He replied. I smiled devilishly.

"I see you had your undertaker of a manservant follow me." I said with a snarky tone. Cal leaned closer to me.

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?" he asked me sternly. I looked up at him and frowned. This is something Danny would have said.

"I'm not some foreman in one of your mills that you can command! I am your fiancé!" I said angrily. Cal stood up and looked at me like a murderer.

"My fian-my fiancé?" he yelled when suddenly he exploded. He whacked the table to the ground, spilling everything, and hovered over me in a swift movement, one hand on each side of my chair.

I was terrified.

"Yes you are! And my wife in practice if not yet by law! So you will honor me, the way a wife is required to honor her husband. I will not be made out a fool! Is this in anyway unclear?" he asked, his grimy breath warming my face. I looked at him, my eyes bulged, and as a tear streamed down my face, I sighed. Then, my eyes darted to Amanda as I sank in my chair. Cal pushed me back slightly and stormed out of the room, stalking right past Amanda. She ran over to me and put her hands on my shoulders as I leaned down to pick the stuff up.

"We… had a little accident. I'm sorry, Amanda. Here let me help." I was able to say as tears started streaking my face. Amanda looked at me worriedly and gave me a large hug as I fell to the floor.

Later as Amanda helped me dress for the rest of the day, Ruth suddenly stormed into the room.

"Trudy." She said. Amanda curtsied and left the room quickly. Ruth came over to me and started to tie the strings on my corset tight, tighter than Amanda ever would.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me, Rose. I forbid it!" she said with a displeased tone. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as she continued to pull.

"Oh stop it, mother, you'll give yourself a nose bleed." I said, trying to contain my laughter. She turned me around quickly so that I was facing her and looked at me with her piercing green eyes.

"Rose, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money is gone!" she yelled in my face. I had forgotten about that.

"Uh, of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day." I replied nervously. She tightly put her hands on my shoulders.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play," She explained as she pulled even tighter. I rolled my eyes again and squealed. "I don't understand you, it is a fine match with Hockley. It will insure our survival." I sighed and turned to face her, hurt and lost.

"How could you put this on my shoulders?" I asked her angrily. How could she even but this on her _own _daughter's shoulders? She huffed and turned around, tears stinging her eyes.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Rose, how can you be so selfish?" she asked me, now trying hard not to cry. I sighed and turned back around, letting her continually pull at my strings.

"This is so unfair." I said, referring to not only this, but to my whole situation. It truly was. I still couldn't quite understand why this was happening to me.

"Of course it's unfair, we're women. Our choices are never easy." Ruth said, pulling my heads out of the clouds. I sighed, and squealed again as she continued to pull at my strings.

At the _divine _service that we attended, I continued to sing as I saw Lovejoy head for the door. I strained my neck to see what the commotion was about, and I had a pretty good idea, but I didn't continue to look in fear that I would break down and go talk to him. I kept hearing screams from outside and I sighed.

"No, I don't want the money, I just wanna talk to Rose!" I heard Jack cry. Some people in the room looked at me when they heard my name, but I just continued to sing.

"Please, I just wanna talk to her for one minute!" he begged again. A tear streamed down my face, and I looked up. Jack caught m eye and smiled.

"Rose! Rose!" he yelled. He tried to walk into the door, but the stewards and Lovejoy held him back. I looked away again and continued to sing, when Luke put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled slightly, then patted it, but the tears kept coming. When I saw that Jack was out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief then continued to sing silently...

"Oh hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea."

"Another ice warning, sir. This one's from the Blatic." Officer Bride informed the Captain as we stood in his quarters. The Captain smiled nervously and stuck the warning into his pocket. He noticed the concerned look on my face, and smiled.

"Not to worry. Quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up! I just ordered the last boilers list!" I raised my eyebrows and started to pace.

"Captain Smith, I don't mean to be rude but, don't you think speeding up will make it harder for the boat to turn in the event that there _is _an iceberg in the ship's path?" I asked him nervously. He smiled and looked at Cal.

"Rose, let the man do his job. I'm sure he's capable of turning a boat." Cal said, smiling at the Captain. We walked out of the room to Mr. Andrews who was standing on the side of the ship waiting for us. As we walked, and he explained some numbers to me, I did the math in my head and was suddenly terrified.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." I said to him nervously. He turned around and smiled.

"About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new types of davits, which can take an extra row of boats here," he said, gesturing along the deck. "But it was thought, by some, that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over ruled." Cal walked up to the boat and whacked the side of it.

"Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship!" Cal yelled. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I wish it was a waste of space.

"But, Mr. Andrews, don't you think it is dangerous for them to be speeding up the boat?" I asked. He turned around wide eyed, and frowned.

"They're what?" He asked angrily. Cal smiled nervously and leaned down to my ear.

"_Why _are you still on this?" he asked me, annoyed. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Mr. Andrews as he shook away my question.

"Sleep soundly, young Rose, I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She is all the lifeboat you need." He reassured me. I sighed, annoyed that no one was listening to my warnings, and continued walking with the other three, when suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and gasped, now finding myself looking into a pair of sparkly blue eyes. Jack ran his hand down my arm and held my hand, pulling me into a small room. He closed the door quickly behind us, and pinned me to the wall, gently holding my shoulders.

"Jack, please! This is impossible! I don't think you quite understand… I don't quite understand." I tried to explain to him. He just smiled and leaned closer.

"Rose, you're no picnic, all right? You're a spoiled little brat, even, but under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman that I've ever known-"

"Jack, please, listen to me!" I interrupted but he shook his head and started to pace.

"No, let me try and get this out. You're ama- I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, I have no-nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right... That's all that I want." He explained to me, I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek, and looked away.

"Jack, this has nothing to do with money, or with Cal, or with Ruth, or with you, or even with me! Something's happened, that I can't explain, and I don't expect you to understand because frankly I don't even understand, but you have to listen to me! This… we… are impossible. I can _never _be with you, no matter how much I want to!" I tried to explain to him to him once again. He furrowed his brows and looked away.

"They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but... sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose... that fire's gonna burn out..." he said sadly. I turned away as he put his hand on my face. I held the hand that lay on my face and sighed. I thought of my parents, and Danny and everyone else, and I realized he was right.

But it didn't matter if he was right, 'cause even if he was, I couldn't do anything about it.

"It's not up to you to save me, Jack." I said.

_It's up to me to save you…_ I thought.

"You're right, only you can do that." Jack said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him and smiled weakly as I removed his hand.

"I have to go back, they'll miss me. Please, Jack, just, just leave me alone." I whispered as I slid past him and out the door. I saw him bang his head on the glass from the corner of my eyes as I ran down the deck and sneakily walked in between Cal and Ruth. I quickly wiped away the tears on my face and smiled as Cal held my hand.

I stormed into my room angrily, and bumped into Luke as I did.

"Oh, sorry." I said. He smiled excitedly and held my hand.

"So, are they slowing down the boat?" he asked. I shook my head sadly and frowned.

"No, they're actually speeding up." I replied. Luke went wide eyed and Amanda practically fainted.

'What?" he asked angrily. I shook my head and threw my hands into the air.

'It's ridiculous! No one listens to women back then, I mean back now, I don't know!" I screamed! Luke scoffed and paced the room, trying to come up with a plan.

"The lookouts," he said with a smile. "We have to tell the lookouts!" I smiled softly.

"That could work," I said. "But they don't even have binoculars. Remember in the move Mr. Murdoch and some other guy were having a conversation about it?" Luke frowned again, then walked towards the door.

"I don't care! I'm going to tell them anyways!" he yelled angrily. I smiled slightly, proud of his commitment to this, and sat down on the bed. Amanda came and sat down next to me.

"So," she said. "You told him it couldn't work?" I sighed and looked away.

"Yes," I answered, not even having to ask what she meant. She smiled nervously and gave me a large hug. I smiled a little, and then pulled back. "It was hard." She smiled and tapped my shoulder.

"I'm sure. I mean, you loved him." She said. I opened my mouth, about to say something, but then closed it, knowing I couldn't argue.

Because I did love him…

As I sat at the vividly set up table with mother and her friends, I sighed as I listened to her rants about Rose's wedding.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been! Rose chose lavender, she knows I detest the color…" she began, when I looked at a little girl and her mother having tea. The girl carefully opened up her doily and placed it on her lap. The woman corrected her daughter's posture, and I immediately thought back to when I was little and my mother would do the same thing. I sighed. My life would always be like this. Boring, misunderstood, routine. And frankly, I hated it. It was the life of a dumb girl's, not an intelligent, outgoing, adventurous one! If someone asked for my life, I'd give it to them in a heartbeat. I then thought to a conversation that I had with Danny once…

"_Ugh! I hate my parents!" I said as I sat down next to Danny on the school courtyard bench. Danny shook his brown hair and raised an eyebrow._

"_Why?" he asked worriedly. I sighed and looked out at the water._

"_They don't understand my dreams! They refuse to accept the fact that I don't want to be a debutant, or a lawyer, or a polite person all the time. It's ridiculous that I can't live my own life!" Danny scoffed and looked at me with piercing eyes._

"_Well, they're right. You can't be some crazy, unsophisticated tyrant! You have to honor me and them by being polite and lady like, and by getting rid of these ridiculous dreams!" he hollered at me. I furrowed my brows and scoffed._

"_So, what? You think my dreams are silly, too?" I asked him angrily. He smiled evilly and nodded._

"_Yes. Yes I do." He replied with an irritating tone. I scoffed again and rolled my eyes._

"_No one understands me." I muttered under my breath._

_Wrong, Sutton, _I thought. _Jack understands you…_

I quickly tipped over my teacup onto my dress, and gasped.

"Oh, look what I've done." I said to Ruth and her friends with a smile. Ruth gasped as well and frowned.

"Uh, Rose. Go clean up… now!" she practically yelled. I nodded, then curtsied, then hurried out of the room. I turned my head to the left and right, frantically looking for Jack, when I spotted a flash of a brown coat at the bow of the ship. I smiled, and slowly walked over to him. As the sun set in front of him, I thought back to the first time I'd seen him. Face sad and worried, body movements slow and careful.

He was perfect.

I took another step closer, and smiled devilishly.

"Hello, Jack," I said with a grin. He turned around, startled, and then smiled. "I've changed my mind." He smiled again and took a step closer as well.

"I thought you'd be out-"

"Ssshh," he interrupted. "Give me your hand." I smiled suspiciously then grabbed his hand gently. He carefully pulled me over to the railing of the ship and leaned closer to my ear.

"Close your eyes," He whispered. I giggled, then did so, and let him lift me onto the railing of the ship. "No peeking." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm not." I reassured him. He held both of my hands from behind me, and raised them until they were outstretched. I hesitated at first, scared of the water below, but realized I could trust him. He lowered his hands and placed them gently on my hips.

"Okay, now open." He said. I smiled, then slowly opened my eyes. The sun blazed in my direction, and I smiled even bigger as I felt the breeze on my face. I looked down at the water, and back up at the sky, and realized that it really did feel like you were flying.

"Jack, I'm flying!" I cried. He laughed and leaned closer to my ear, pressing his chest against my back.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes…" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled then leaned back against him. He held my hands again, and started to intertwine his fingers with mine, caressing them gently as if they were the most fragile things on the planet. He leaned his face into my red, wildly blowing hair, letting it softly whip his face. I slowly lowered his hands and placed them on my waist, still looking out at the water. He then leaned even farther until his cheek was pressed against my ear. I turned to face him slowly, and noticed that his lips were already brushing against mine. We both leaned forward about half an inch more, and pressed our lips against each others. We kissed slowly, tremulously, like this; my head tilted back and his hands wrapped around my waist, until I gave into him, into the emotion, and into the inevitable, and then we kissed passionately. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, and began to twirl my fingers in his windblown, blonde hair. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was in one of the greatest scenes in movie history of all times. I mean, wouldn't you?

As we kissed for about another five minutes, in an amazing way that I've never experienced before, I realized something. My heart was saying yes, and my head now was, too.

Everything was right.

Everything was amazing.

Everything was… perfect…

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR! I know I said that about the last chapter, but still. This one is better because Sutton and Jack…. KISS! *GASP* Haha! Okay you silly gooses, time for bed! Nah, just kidding, but the ending to this chapter is so sweet that you'll probably have sweet dreams about it! :) LOl, Review and hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, last chapter was AMAZINGLY *LOL* Long! :) So this one is going to be short… for real… HAHAHA! OMG YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN! LOL! **

**Any who, I am going to the Lake tomorrow (Im writing this just after I posted Chapt. 5) so I will probably not post this until very late *technically tonight* sorry if it's uber late where you are! :) Enjoy another AMAZING chapter!**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Aren: Haha, sorry. And ugh that stinks, which movies? Oh and haha, one of my favorite scenes too. And GOD I KNOW I need one BBBBAAAAADDDDD!**

"So, what made you change your mind?" Jack asked as we walked along the deck towards my suite. I smiled at him then chuckled.

"I don't know I just, I just finally decided to listen to my heart." I explained as he now grabbed my hand. I blushed, but looked away quickly so that he wouldn't notice.

"Well," he said. "I'm glad you did." I smiled again and went to open the door to my room once we had arrived there.

"Uh," Jack said as I turned the knob. "Are you sure it's _proper _for me to go in there?" I chuckled and stepped into the room, pulling him along with me.

"I assure you, it's very _proper._" I reassured him. He smiled and stepped into the room as well. I set my scarf down on the couch as he walked over to the mantle.

"Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?" I asked him as he ran his finger on the shelf. He smiled and turned around on one heel.

"Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions," he informed me with a fake French accent. I giggled and watched as he filled with excitement when he saw my drawings. "Hey! Monet!" We both walked over to the painting and looked in awe as he ran his fingers over the blotchy paintwork. "Isn't he great... the use of color? I saw him once... through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny." He said. I smiled then walked over to the safe in the walk in closet. I strained to remember the combination, and once I had, I quickly started turning the knob.

"Cal insists on lugging this thing everywhere." I informed him as he walked over to me.

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?" he asked nervously. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy's hold out." I said between laughs. I opened the safe with a large _clunk, _and held the necklace in my hand. I slowly lifted my head, and met his gaze in the mirror above me. He smiled, and so did. I then turned around and took another step so that I was even closer to him. I held it up in front of our faces and he sang a low whistle.

"Whew," he said as he nervously took it into his hands. "What is it? A sapphire?" he asked. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"A diamond. A very _rare _diamond." I informed him. Jack gazed at the wealth beyond his comprehension and smiled.

"Jack," I said hesitantly. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls… wearing this." He nodded and peered his eyes at the diamond more.

"Okay." He said, obviously not getting what I meant. I smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"Wearing _only _this." I said slowly. Jack turned his head and met my gaze, shocked by what he just heard.

"Uh, uh, sure." He said nervously. I smiled and walked to my room. I undressed quickly and slipped on the black and red kimono that Rose had worn at this exact moment. I then stood in front of the mirror and pulled out the butterfly pin that held up my hair so neatly. I shook out the red curls and they gracefully felt to my shoulders.

I smiled.

I peeked my head out the door slightly and found Jack sharpening his tools that were laid out on the table like surgical utensils. When he had finished, I slowly took another step further, and stood in the doorway. He slowly lifted his head after hearing my footsteps, and smiled slightly as I twirled the loose ribbon that was attached to my robe.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll," I said as I walked over to him, holding out a dime. "So as a paying customer," I said as I tossed him the dime. He caught it easily and smiled. "I expect to get what I want." I took another couple of steps back slowly, and let my childish smile fade. I held the "collar" of the robe gently with my hands, and slowly lowered them down the edge of the robe, making it fall to the ground. We both stared at each other in silence, our eyes never leaving each others, thank god, when he pointed to the couch.

"Just sit on the bed, um, I mean, couch." He instructed nervously. I smiled weakly and walked over to the couch. I sat down slowly and lay on the couch on my side. The velvet felt soft and buttery against my naked body, but I didn't say a word even though it made me cold.

"Just, uh, tell me when it looks right." I told Jack as he now stared at me in awe. I raised my arm above my head and kicked out my left foot. I then put my arm down, but Jack shook his head.

"Uh, um, put your arm back up like it was, good, now, head down, and um, look at me," He instructed once again. "Good." I smiled weakly as he began to draw, and the only thing that was going through my head was the beautiful piano version of My Heart Will Go On.

My heart pounded crazily.

It was the most erotic moment of my life.

He looked at me every once in a while, and each time he did, I was lost in his eyes. I thought back to the first time I saw those eyes, in real life, and sighed. I then thought of Old Rose and when she saw this exact pair of eyes in her flashback after seeing her drawing, and still couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Jack then blushed, and I realized that he was probably drawing my chest.

"So serious." I said, faking an annoyed voice, as I pouted my lips. Jack smiled and just continued to draw, when he suddenly blushed. I realized that he was now drawing my breast.

"I believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artiste," I teased jokingly. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet ever blushing." He smiled and looked up at me, pausing his steady hands.

"He draws _landscapes,_" He told me bluntly with a smile as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Just relax your face." I shook off my smile.

"Sorry." I apologized. His hands then started to shake, and so did my body.

He was nervous.

_I _was nervous.

After about five more minutes of awkward, but beautiful silence, Jack let out a large breath.

"Done." He said as he looked over his work, quite pleased with himself. I smiled, and let out a large sigh of relief then grabbed the robe off the ground, quickly slipping it on. I walked over to wear Jack was sitting and leaned over his shoulders as we both looked at the beautiful, yet risqué, drawing of me.

"Wow," I said, completely blown away, as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Jack, this is, this is beautiful." He smiled then signed it "JD".

"Eh, that's only because I had a beautiful model." He said modestly. I bushed then leaned down to his ear.

"Date it, Jack," I whispered as my stomach began to curdle and my eyes began to water. "I want to always remember this night." He smiled then dated it, not noticing my now sad expression. I shook away my thoughts and leaned in to kiss him. As I did, I went to grab the drawing, but Jack pulled it back, and put his hand on the back of my head, making me kiss him longer. I squealed, happily surprised then pulled the drawing out of his hand with all of my strength. He pulled back and smiled, and I playfully hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" he said. I chuckled and walked back over to the safe. I then took a slip of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note addressed to Cal, but I mainly wrote it to Danny, even though he didn't know. It said, "Now you can keep us both locked up in your safe". I put the diamond and the note in the safe, but hesitated to put in the drawing. It was so beautiful, and it meant the world to me. I so desperately wanted a part of Jack to always be with me even though I could never be with him. I sighed, knowing it was impossible to take anything back with me anyways, and slid the drawing into the safe sadly. I quickly closed the safe before I changed my mind then turned around and smiled at Jack who had put on his coat and was standing up.

"I'm going to go get changed." I said. He smiled and started to clean up his things. I sadly strolled over to my room, and put on the white, blue, and pink dress that Rose had worn the night she lost her true love to the ocean. As I put it on, I had a strange feeling. A feeling that made me think that I might lose my true love tonight, too. But that was impossible; Luke had told the look outs to be _extra _careful. Even though I couldn't be with Jack, at least he wouldn't die.

Would he?

"You look nice." Jack said as I walked out of my room. Suddenly, we heard the door start to open.

"Come one." I said quietly. We hurried into my room as we heard the other door open, and I closed the door quietly. We went out the other door, and sighed a sigh of relief as we started walking down the corridor, glad no one saw us. Once we were about halfway down the hall, we heard the door open. We looked over our shoulder to see Lovejoy hovering in the doorway. We exchanged worried glances and picked up our pace. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that Lovejoy had, too.

"Shit!" I yelled as I grabbed Jack's hand. We broke into a run and hurried down the stairs to the lifts. We ran into one, and almost knocked down the operator.

"All the way!" Jack said, helping the shocked operator close the gate. I laughed hysterically as Lovejoy now shook the gate back and forth then I stuck up the middle finger. Jack and the operator gaped at me, when suddenly Jack began to laugh like a hyena, waving at Lovejoy as we were lowered farther and farther. Once we gotten to the last floor, we opened the gate quickly, knowing Lovejoy would come down the stairs just as fast. We ran towards the stairs and hurried down them. When we got to the bottom, Jack knocked into one of the waiters, and I laughed as he tried to help him.

"Sorry, I, sorry!" Jack yelled as we pushed through the door. We flung ourselves against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fella. Maybe he was a cop!" Jack said referring to Lovejoy. I chuckled and leaned my body against his.

"I think he was!" I yelled as we both looked at each other."Cal's father hired him to keep his little body out of trouble and to make sure he got home with his wallet after his stroll in the less reputable parts of town." Jack smiled and looked up and down the hall.

"Kinda like we're doing now, huh?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. I laughed and then stood in front of him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He rubbed the back of my head and played with my hair, when suddenly his eyes went wide. I turned around and my eyes went wide as well as I saw Lovejoy come down the stairs. He turned, and saw us, and I gasped.

"Shit!" Jack yelled, now grabbing my hand. I laughed as he pulled me down the long corridor and turned onto another one. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lovejoy gaining on us quickly.

"Hurry, Jack!" I yelled. He pulled me farther until we came to a dead in. He opened the door to the boiler room quickly, and pushed me in, just as Lovejoy banged on the door. We immediately covered our ears at the terrible sound and sighed.

"What now?" I asked. He turned and looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked. I laughed and noticed the stairs to down below. I pointed, and he obviously knew what I meant because he opened the latch. He went down quickly and once he was safely down, I started to walk down as well. When I was about halfway down, Jack grabbed my waist gently and lowered me to the floor, when a man walked up to us.

"Hey! What are _you _twodoing down here?" he asked us angrily. Jack smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Carry on, don't mind us. You're doing a great job!" Jack yelled to all of the workers as we started to run down the room.

"Hey, it could be dangerous!" the man yelled after us. I laughed and we continued running through the steamy, cramped area. My dress was floating like the wind, and everything seemed to be in slow motion, when we suddenly came to a small dead end with a door on the wall. I was about to go in when Jack spun me around. I looked at him nervously, and we both slowly leaned closer to each other. We both slightly hesitated, but then without realizing it, found ourselves kissing passionately in the boiler room.

I had never French kissed before, but I was pretty sure that this was it.

We continued to kiss for another long beat, when Jack pulled away, and smiled. He reached his arm across my body and opened the door. He strolled in, and I followed behind nervously. The cargo room was extremely chilly to the boiler rooms, but I honestly didn't mind.

"Wow, look at what we've got here, huh?" he asked as we gazed at all of the stuff in here, when his eyes fell to the white and red Renault. "Cool!" We both walked over nonchalantly and I wiped my sweaty arms and face as he opened the door. He smiled, and I did too, as I grabbed his hand and slowly scootched into the car. He shut the door and shimmied onto the driver's seat. I looked behind me at the rose that was in the sliver holder, and my smile suddenly faded. Without even realizing it, I had gotten into the car where Jack and Rose made love.

Where Jack and _I _would make love.

_Oh my god, _I thought. _I'm a virgin. _

But I knew I wouldn't be for long.

"Where to, Miss?" Jack asked in an obvious fake British accent. I smiled again, nervously, and giggled to myself as I leaned closer to his ear.

"To the stars." I replied. Jack looked at me puzzled, but without even being able to ask, I reached my arms under his and pulled him into the backseat. He fell next to me, then scootched himself closer to me, putting one arm under me and one on my hands.

"Nervous?" he asked as he intertwined his fingers with my own and raised our arms above our heads. I looked up at his dreamy eyes as my wet hair and sweaty face softened. Then, I shook my head.

"No," I lied as I grabbed his other hand. I held onto his fingers gently and brought them up close to my face. I started to kiss the tips of his fingers gently, letting each protrude my mouth. I looked up at him as I kissed the last finger, and sighed. "Put your hands on me, Jack." I whispered. He smiled nervously, then leaned down and kissed me passionately. I slowly brought his hand down to my chest as he lowered our bodies onto the seat. I put my hand on his head to pull him closer, and the hand he now had on my chest slowly ran down my side, and with a flash, my dress slipped off.

As I took a deep breath only minutes later as Jack still hovered over me, I whacked my hand on the window.

It was magical.

A while later; I didn't know whether it was minutes or hours, I opened my eyes and looked around in the Renault. Jack's body still lingered over mine, and I looked up at his dreamy eyes as he slowly lifted his face. We looked at each other's sweaty, glistening faces, and sighed.

His eyes looked so beautiful.

Our noses were just barely touching, and our sweaty bodies trembled as we both tried to catch our breath. Jack's body, however, was shaking wildly. I raised my hand and gently touched his face, trying to calm him down.

"You're trembling." I whispered as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. He took a deep breath and smiled weakly, trying to show me he didn't care.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll be alright." I smiled and he then kissed me. It lasted only seconds because of our short breathing, but I didn't mind. Jack quickly stroked my red and blotchy face then lowered his head onto my chest.

"I can feel your heart beat." He informed me. I smiled then kissed the top of his head and nuzzled my cheek into his wet and sweaty hair. Suddenly, we heard a noise. Jack immediately shot up, whacking his head on the roof, and looked at me terrified. My eyes went wide and we quickly redressed. Once we had finished, we quietly opened the door and shimmied out. We hid behind a couple of boxes, and I smiled as a light shined on my handprint.

"Gotcha!" we heard as someone opened the door. Jack and I both giggled quietly when he took my hand and hurried me out of there. As soon as we walked out onto the deck, we suppressed in laughter.

"Oh my, god!" I yelled as we held hands and flung ourselves around the deck. Jack laughed crazily and twirled around.

"Did you see those guy's faces?" Jack asked with a grin. I laughed as we continued to fling around. "Did you see their faces?" I laughed again then started to pull myself towards him. My smiled faded as our bodies were now pressed against each other's and I slowly stroked his face.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." I said, forgetting, in the magical moment, that I couldn't. Jack chuckled softly.

"This is crazy!" he said quietly. I chuckled as well and placed my hand on the back of his neck.

"I know! That's why I trust it." I informed him. He smiled, and I pulled him close down to me. We kissed a few short times before we stopped and began to kiss long and passionate, moving our heads in a rhythmical motion. As we kissed, all realities seemed to disappear. I didn't have any regrets about what happened in the car. I mean sure, my parents, well, probably more Danny, would _kill _me if they found out, but I honestly didn't care.

Not one bit.

Because I knew I was in love.

As we continued to kiss, all thoughts of us not being able to be together diminished, I couldn't help but giggle every once in a while, stopping our kiss for short amounts of time. I then heard giggling from above too, and suddenly froze, even though I continued to kiss Jack. What were the look outs doing giggling at us? They were supposed to be watching the water like hawks. I suddenly realized what this meant, but before it could even truly sink into my brain, the ground started to shake. Jack and I pulled away from our kiss, and glanced at each other with worried faces. We looked around frantically, but I went wide eyed as I saw the large block of ice hit the ship. Jack followed my gaze and stepped back, but I held him close as we both looked up at one of the largest things that I, we, had ever seen. Suddenly, as the ice loomed over us, ice splattered everywhere.

"Get back!" Jack yelled as he threw an arm in front of me and pushed me back. Ice spilled all over the ground, and I gasped at what I just seen.

It was impossible!

Luke had told them!

It was impossible!

Jack and I both looked at each other quickly, and yelled to the rail. We watched the giant chunk of ice pass the other promenade decks and I sighed. I looked down at the water and then the air and couldn't comprehend why it was so calm when all hell was about to break loose.

"Well… it looks alright. I don't see anything." Jack said as he looked at the water, too.

"D-do you think it could have damaged the ship?" I asked nervously, knowing very well it could. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I think we're alright." He reassured me. My stomach began to churn and I felt as if I was going to throw up. Some boys then started to play soccer with the chunks of ice and I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed a piece of ice, still smiling, and stuck it down Jack's back as he leaned over the rail.

"Ah!" Jack yelled from the sudden shock of cold. He panicked to get the ice out of his shirt but I just laughed. "Alright," he said as he pulled me towards him. "You're going over!"

"What? No!" I yelled as he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me against the rail, forcing me to lean over. We both stood, leaned, there laughing, when I turned around to face him.

"Not. Funny." I tried to say seriously, but couldn't help myself but laugh. He laughed as well and held my face in his hands.

"_Sure _it wasn't." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me. We held hands and started to walk up the stairs, when Mr. Andrews, the Captain, an Officer or two and some sailors passed us.

"All of room six is flooded eight feet, the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled in the forward hull." An officer said.

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" Mr. Andrews asked as they walked down the stairs we had just come up.

"No, she's underwater." An officer said as they all walked away. Jack and I looked at each other nervously.

"This is bad!" Jack said. After a long moment I sighed.

"We should tell Luke and Amanda." I muttered to myself. Jack looked at me, confused.

"What?" he asked me. I looked up at him nervously then forced a light smile.

"I said we should tell mother and Cal." I lied. Jack's expression saddened and he looked out at the deck.

"Guess so…" I took his hand then kissed his cheek as we continued to walk down the deck towards my room. As we walked down the hall, I saw Lovejoy leaning against the door.

"Just keep hold of my hand." I whispered to Jack. He nodded and kept his head held high.

"We've been looking for you, Miss." Lovejoy said with an unsettling tone. I rolled my eyes and continued into the room, not noticing Lovejoy slipping the Heart of the Ocean into Jack's pocket. I looked around at all of the people in the room- Cal, Ruth, and the Master at Arms.

"Something serious has happened." I said to everyone who was looking at me. Cal and Ruth looked up, and Cal smiled slightly.

"Yes, it has." Cal said. He exchanged an evil glance with Lovejoy. "Indeed. Two things dear to me this evening have been taken from me. Now that one is back," He looked directly at me with his piercing dark eyes. "I have a good idea where to find the other."He looked at Jack and then scoffed."Search him!" He ordered.

"Take your coat off, son!" The Master at Arms said to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked as another man yanked off his coat and his hand was ripped away from mine.

"Cal, what are you doing?" I asked as the Master at Arms patted Jack down and the other man searched his coat frantically."We're in the middle of an emergency! What's going on?" I continued to press.

"I _this _it?" the man asked as he lifted the Heart of the Ocean out of Jack's pocket. Cal smiled as he did, but Jack just stared at it in shock.

"This is _horse _shit!" Jack exclaimed as the Master at Arms yanked his hands behind his back. "Don't you believe it, Rose!" I stared at it in shock as well, the memory of Lovejoy putting it into his pocket escaping me.

"H-he couldn't have." I said as the man was now putting Jack in handcuffs.

"Of course he could. It's easy enough for a professional." Cal spat at both Jack. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"But I was with him the whole time! This is absurd!" I cried again. Cal walked behind me and sneakily leaned close to my ear.

"Perhaps he was doing it while you were putting your clothes _back on_ dear." Cal said loud enough for only Jack and me to hear. Jack smiled slightly after he was getting the whole picture.

"Real slick, Cal! Rose, they put it in my pocket." Jack whispered to me.

"Shut up!" Cal yelled.

"It's not even your pocket, son. Property of A.L. Rias." Lovejoy said pointing to a tag on the coat. I sighed and shut my eyes. How could this be? I was with him the whole time. Deep down I knew Jack didn't do it, but Cal was so, so convincing. As I opened my eyes, I saw Luke and Amanda hovering in the door way, looking at me with frantic eyes.

_The iceberg? _I mouthed to Luke. He shrugged and shook his head crazily.

_I don't know. _He mouthed back. I sighed and turned back to everyone else.

"That was reported stolen today." The Master at Arms said. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I just borrowed it! I was gonna return it!" Jack said looking at me. His eyes were pleading with me to believe him, but somehow, I couldn't. I mean, I knew he didn't do it, but I still couldn't bring myself to _believe _that he hadn't.

"Huh, an honest thief!" Cal said with a sly smirk.

"You _know_ I didn't do this, Rose!" Jack whispered, leaning close to me. "You know it! You've got to believe me! You know I didn't do it!" Jack begged again as the Master at Arms started to pull Jack out of the room. "Rose! Rose!" Jack called to me as he struggled to get away from the men, but they just kept pulling him out of the room. I looked away, ready to cry, when Amanda hurried to my side. Ruth held my other shoulder.

"You know I didn't do it! You know me!" Jack called again, even though he knew he was out of my sight. I sighed as a tear rolled down my face.

I knew he didn't do it, but I then thought to myself, what did it matter, anyways? We could never even be together.

Ruth walked away, terrified by this all, and as Cal started to stroll towards me from the promenade deck that he had just been one, probably congratulating himself, Amanda walked away, too. Cal stood over me, angry and agitated, and opened his mouth to say something, but instead, slapped me across the face. I closed my eyes tight and another tear rolled down my face, unable to stop from the terrible stinging.

"So it is a little slut, isn't it?" he asked himself referring to me. I continued to look away but Cal just pulled my dress by the collar, pulling me closer to him. "You will look at me when I'm talking to you!" when suddenly, a man strolled through the door.

"Mr. Hockley?"

"Not now! We're busy!" Cal snapped. I lifted a hand to my warm cheek and sighed.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your life belts." Cal released my arms and I fell back against the table, hard. "And come up to the-"

"I said, not now!" Cal shouted at the man.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders!" The man said before going to fetch the life belts from the walk in closet. "Please, dress warmly, its cold out tonight!" The man urged. "May I suggest top coats and hats?" Cal turned around angrily.

"This is ridiculous!" Cal said to both of us. I still had my hand pressed to my cheek and urged myself not to cry, or lunge at Cal. Cal stormed by me, kicking the table that Jack's pictures were on, but the man walked over to me lovingly.

"Not to worry, Miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution." The nice man said, trying to reassure me. I smiled at him before he strolled off. I leaned down and picked up Jack's pictures, looking at them along the way. There was one of Cora and her father, and of Fabrizio and Tommy, but before I could lovingly brush my fingers over Jack's initials, Cal grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. I yelped in pain, but let Cal put the lavender coat on me anyways. He opened the door, and I walked out first, looking at the floor the whole time. We walked over to the stairs where Ruth was standing, and sighed.

"It's the damn English, doing everything by the book." Cal muttered angrily as we walked to the foot of the stairs. Ruth sighed impatiently.

"There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley!" she said pulling her gloves on as Amanda put another coat on her shoulders. "Go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms, Trudy. I would like a cup of tea when I return." Oh God, this woman never cares about a _god damned _thing! I stood a few feet away, still stunned by this all, and watched Amanda run back to Luke nervously. I looked at them, and they frowned, telling me that they would do what they could. I sighed. I couldn't believe it was actually going to happen. The ship was going to sink, and no one could stop it.

Or should I say, the ship was going to sink, _again, _and there was nothing Sutton could do to stop it.

Mr. Andrews then came into view and slowly walked up the stairs, looking at everyone with a shocked face. I quickly grabbed his arm. He turned around and faced me.

"Mr. Andrews!" I yelled at him. "I saw the iceberg. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." I quietly begged. He took my arms and led me off to the side. Cal followed slowly behind.

"The ship will sink." Mr. Andrews said with a sad look on his face.

I immediately felt like I was going to puke.

"Are you certain?" I asked nervously, even though I knew he was.

"Yes. In an hour or so, all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic." He told me. I slowly covered my mouth in pure shock.

This wasn't supposed to have happened… again!

Luke was supposed to warn them!

"What?" Cal asked, shocking both Mr. Andrews and I.

"Please, tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat, quickly, don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" Mr. Andrews asked me with a stern, yet concerned, look on his face.

"Yes." I said as I uncovered my mouth. "I understand." Mr. Andrews smiled, and kissed me on the forehead then started to run back up the stairs. I stared at pure _nothing _for about a minute. I knew that the extreme panic would soon set in, but I didn't know how long it was going to take. My stomach churned more and more, and my breath quickened as my heart beat fast. My body then suddenly began to shake, and I looked around at all of the people around me.

"_In an hour or so, this will all be at the bottom of the Atlantic."_ Mr. Andrew's words rang in my ear.

This will all be at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Amanda had failed.

Luke had failed.

_I _had failed.

The Titanic would sink… again…

**AHHHHHHH! I'm gonna cry! So sad! This is the longest chapter yet. Anyways, REVIEEW! This chapter took me soooooooooooooooooooooo long to write and it's my favorite so far! Again, I don't care who you are, just everyone that is reading this, please review! I really wanna know what you think! Again, please, please, please, please, PPLEAASEE REVIEW! I hope Im not being rude it's just that I really love this story and I want to know what you guys think would make this better! It really means a lot! Alright, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's Saturday, also known as "Hurricane Irene Day", and I am currently at the cousin's house helping prepare for it all. When I go home in an hour, however, I am going to spend the crazy night watching Titanic so I can REALLY make sure I get each scene right! Especially the ones when the water is rushing at them:( Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic… sigh…**

**P.S. School starts in a week, and my life is soon going to be VERY hectic, like, EXTREMELY hectic, what with school and volleyball and home and, you get the picture. So I apologize ahead of time for any late updates or late responses to messages, again, sorry. I am DEFINETLEY going to finish this story ahead of time, or I'll try to, but again, sorry!**

**Aren: Lol, yes he IS amazing! God I LOVE him in Growing Pains and that movie Marvin's Room, uh! I love the line about Disney, lol I'm laughing right now just thinking about it! You HAVE to watch that movie. Leo is like: "I don't give a F*** about Disney!" Lol I'm laughing right now! And I'm still not sure, I have mixed emotions about whether I should or shouldn't…. erg, you have a point, but still, I gotta sleep on it:)**

**P.S. I forget the scenes and how they play out exactly, so just bare with me:) I'll rewrite when I watch the movie, soon, I just couldn't tonight because like my ENTIRE family came over.**

**Limegreenlili: yeah, you'll see if you keep reading she realizes that… and something else…**

As Cal, Ruth, and I stood on the deck watching everyone get into the boats frantically, I sighed, realizing that this was all _really _happening. I had a chance to do it over! A chance to make things right!

But I didn't take it.

A flare went off ahead of me, and my face lit up brightly. It was amazing that something so important could be so beautiful.

"Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat sister." Molly said, pulling a woman into the boat. Another woman cried as she left behind her husband, and I sighed. Molly was so brave, so fierce! She was literally risking her life for others.

"Will the life boats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded." Ruth said ridiculously as she let out a small chuckle. My jaw dropped open, not believing what I just heard, when I suddenly filled with anger.

"Oh, Ruth, shut up!" I yelled, tightly grabbing her arms. She went wide eyed, as did Cal, and shuddered.

"Rose, do not call me Ruth. I am your mother." She said, trying to remain calm. I rolled my eyes and tried hard not to spit at her.

"No you're really not," I said, not caring that they both thought I was nuts. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats… not enough by half. Half the people on the ship are going to die." Cal stared at me angrily and scoffed.

"Not the better half." He stated. I looked at him and realized he was nothing but a piece of scum. A low life, non-worthy, putrid piece of scum.

"You unimaginable bastard." I said quietly so only Cal and I could hear. He smiled slightly, and then looked away.

"Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. There are first class seats right up here," Molly said to Ruth as she helped her into the boat. She then met my gaze and smiled. "Come one, Rose. You're next darlin'." I looked around at all of the screaming people, saying goodbye to their friends, to their families… to their true loves… and I realized that I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. I would _never _say goodbye to Jack.

Never.

I looked at Molly, and then to Ruth, and shook my head as I stepped back.

"Rose, get in the boat!" Ruth yelled through clenched teeth. I smiled slightly and took another step back, ready to sprint off.

"Goodbye, Ruth." I said. Her eyes went wide and she started to bang on the boat.

"Rose? Rose! Rose get in the boat!" Ruth yelled again. I turned away and started to run, when Cal grabbed my arm roughly.

"Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?" Cal asked sharply. I smiled and looked him straight in the eyes, no longer afraid, but only disgusted by him.

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife." I said bluntly. His eyes went wide and he let go of me slightly as I took off, but regained control of my arm.

"No! No! I said no!" he yelled, causing a massive scene. I then thought back to the day on the promenade deck, and without even realizing it, hocked up a wad of spit and mucus in my mouth, rolled it to the tip of my tongue, and blew as hard as I could. The large wad landed on Cal's eye and I smiled.

"Yes!" I yelled, proud that I finally did it, and continued to run, when I was stopped by Luke and Amanda.

"Sutton, Sutton where are you going?" Luke asked, looking at me nervously. "We have to get on a boat!" I smiled and shook my head, taking another step back before he could grab my arm.

"I'm not leaving him," I said, looking at both Amanda and Luke now. "Not again." Amanda took a deep breath then suddenly ran into me, hugging me in the process. I hugged her back and sighed as she whispered in my ear.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" she asked me nervously. I smiled as a tear now ran down my cheek and I nodded my head.

"I know." I whispered. She laughed, and pulled back then walked over to Luke. I looked at Luke, fear now consuming his eyes, and shrugged.

"So." I said to him as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"So." He said. After a long moment of silence, we both ran into each other, wrapping our arms around each other tightly. My brother and I did have our fights and our ups and downs, but at the end of the day, we still shared that special "twin connection" that could never be broken. At the end of the day… we loved each other.

"I love you, Sutton." He whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back. I smiled weakly as tears streaked my face and sighed.

"I love you, too, Luke." I replied. He took a deep breath, and pulled away slowly. I looked into his eyes as he now looked over his shoulder as he and Amanda walked hand and hand into a boat, and smiled. They both waved as the boat lowered, and I sighed then continued to run.

"Mr. Andrews!" I yelled when I spotted him in the hall that I had run into. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Mr. Andrews, where would the Masters at Arms take someone under arrest?" He looked at me wide eyed and started to push me away.

"What? Rose, you have to get to a boat right away!" he yelled at me. I pushed him back and looked deep into his eyes.

"No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer." I said. After a long beat Mr. Andrews pulled me along the corridor.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right." He instructed as we continued down the hall. I smiled, gave him a hug then ran down the hall towards the lifts.  
>When I got there, there were people trying to get on them, but the man kept saying no.<p>

"Come on!" I begged, trying not to sound desperate. He shook his head and frowned.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I said the lifts are closed!" he said. I turned around quickly, then lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar, and then pushing him into the wall.

"I am through being polite, goddamnit! Now take me down!" I instructed. The man went wide eyed, then started to pull the knob. "E deck." I said, pulling the gate closed. As the elevator began to go down, it suddenly filled with water. I screamed, and so did the man, and we both backed up quickly.

"I'm going back up!" he yelled. I pushed past him and opened the gate.

"No!" I yelled. I walked out, pushing back the extremely cold water, and shivered.

It was at least ten degrees below zero.

"I'm going back up! I'm going back up!" he yelled again. I went wide eyed as the lift slowly but surely made its way back up, then sighed, trying to remember Mr. Andrews orders. Once I had remembered them properly, and I knew that I was in the right hallway, I started to yell.

"Jack!" I yelled, frantically running down the hall. "Jack!" I continued to run all over the hall, but I didn't hear a thing. "JACK!" I yelled again, only this time much louder.

"Rose?" I heard barely through a door somewhere. "Rose!"

"Jack!" I smiled and continued running down the hall, not knowing where the sound was coming from.

"Rose, in here!" Jack yelled again. I suddenly realized what door the muffled sounds were coming from, and I ran towards it. I opened the door and smiled when I pushed back the dresser door and saw Jack high up on the pipes.

"Jack!" I yelled. "Jack, oh I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I pushed back the pieces of furniture now basically floating in the water, and grabbed him by the shirt and then kissed him.

"That guy Lovejoy put in my pocket!" Jack explained through our short kisses.

"I know! I know!" I yelled. We kissed a couple of more times when Jack suddenly looked at the water below me.

"Alright, Rose, see if you can't find the key! It's in those cabinets. It's a little silver one, Rose." I pushed through the water towards the cabinet and frantically started looking for a silver key.

But there were none.

"They're all brass ones!" I yelled. He sighed and looked around the room.

"Try the desk drawers!" he instructed. I made my way over to the desk and started looking through the drawers.

"Rose, how'd you know I didn't do it?" he asked me excitedly. I turned around and smiled weakly.

"I didn't. I just realized I already knew." I explained to him. He smiled and then motioned towards the desk.

"Keep looking!" he said. I turned back around, embarrassed that I hadn't already done so, and gasped when I knew there was no key.

"There's no key! There's no key!" I screamed frantically. Jack sighed and hit his head on the pipe.

"Okay, you're going to go have to look for help, Rose." He said. I took a large breath then nodded. I pushed past the desk and made my way towards Jack.

"I'll be right back." I said just before kissing him. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, and then waved as I left.

"I'll just wait here!" Jack cried after me as I ran down the hall, water almost up to my waist. I then ran up the stairs and walked down the hall, my skirt now practically see through.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" I screamed as I frantically ran down the hall. A man walked past me, that I knew was foreign, so I didn't even bother asking him for help.

"Dammnit!" I yelled. I leaned back against the wall as the lights flickered on and off. Then, I saw a man come running down the hall, and I shuttered as he took my arm.

"Ah, miss, you need to go up to the deck, quickly." He said. I tried to shake him away.

"No, there's, there's someone who needs our help! Please, you're going the wrong way!" I yelled as he pulled me along.

"There's no need to panic!" he yelled as he continued to pull. I tried to shake him away but it didn't work.

"I'm not panicking! You're going the wrong way! Listen to me!" I yelled. When he didn't, I punched him square in the nose. He fell back against the wall, blood pouring down his face, and he whimpered.

"To hell with you!" he yelled as he ran away. I sighed and banged my head against the wall as I panted crazily.

"Well, see you there, buddy!" I screamed after him. I sighed and slid down the wall, the lights still flickering, when suddenly, something struck me. I stood up, took off my shoe, and whacked it against the glass that held the axe in it. The glass shattered everywhere, but I didn't care. I quickly shoved my shoe back on and grabbed the axe out of the container, not caring that the glass cut my wrist terribly. I ran back towards the stairs and gasped when I saw how high the water had gotten. I slowly lowered myself into the water, and shivered.

"Ah! Ah, haha!" I yelped in pain. I dragged myself along the pipes with one hand because of the axe in the other, and continued down the hall when I came to the door that Jack was in.

"Will this do?" I asked as I pushed back the dresser.

"I guess we'll find out." Jack said. I walked over to him when he put his hand up in front of my face.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, making me stop my movements. "Take a couple of practice swings first!" I nodded and walked over to the dresser. I choked up on the axe and swung with all of my might. It landed right in the middle of the door. I smiled and turned to face Jack.

"Good! Now try to hit the same spot again, Rose! You can do it!" he said, reassuring me. I knew I could do it, too, what with my ten years of softball, but I was still nervous, which made my arm tremble. I swung again, my hands shaking, and when I opened my eyes, I realized that the axe had landed about three feet away from the original mark.

My eyes went wide

"Okay, that's enough practice." Jack said.

That was Luke's favorite line in the movie. I giggled at the thought.

I walked back over to Jack who smiled nervously.

"Okay, choke up on it a little bit, Rose! That's it, now just swing steady. I trust you!" he said. I nodded, choked up on the bat, and closed my eyes as I swung as hard as I could.

CLANK!

I opened my eyes quickly to find Jack staring at his perfectly unscathed hands, and smiled.

"Ah! Ahahaha!" Jack yelled.

"AH!" I screamed. We hugged each other, still in shock that I freed him from his locked handcuffs, and smiled. Jack slowly lowered himself into the water and screamed.

"Shit this is cold! Shit, shit, shit!" He yelled. I laughed weakly and held his hand as we ran out of the room. I immediately ran to the stairs, but Jack pulled me back.

"What?" I asked angrily. He nodded his head and started to pull me down the hall.

"Too deep. We gotta find another way." He explained. I sighed, nodded, and followed him down the hall. We ran up the stairs to a small hallway that had only one door, which was locked, but knew we had to get through anyways. Jack impulsively started to kick down the door.

"Jack!" I screamed. He continued to kick and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Trust me, Rose!" he yelled. I gulped then nodded, and helped him kick down the door.

"AHHH!" Jack yelled just before the door came down. We pushed through into the hall, and looked around frantically as Jack now held my hand.

"Hey, what do you think you two are doing?" an employee asked us as everyone else remained calm, obviously oblivious to the precarious situation. We just kept looking down the hall, and realized we couldn't go that way, so we walked down the other way. "Hey, that is White Star Line property! You'll have to pay for that-"

"SHUT UP!" Jack and I yelled at him over our shoulders in unison. We then started to fast walk down the hall until we came to another stairwell that had less water covering it. We ran up as fast as we could, and then ran down the water free hallway until we found many people crowded at a main stairwell. Jack spotted Fabrizio and smiled.

"Fabrizio! Fabri!" Jack yelled. Fabrizio turned around and smiled at Jack, and then they hugged each other as if they were brothers.

"The boats are going and they won't let us up!" Fabrizio cried. Jack looked around and held my hand tightly again.

"We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater," Jack said nervously. "Where's Tommy?" Fabrizio pointed up at the gate to a man who was screaming and yelling and trying to get the gates open.

"For god's sake there are women and children done here!" Tommy cried as the veins in his neck bulged. "Let us up so we can have a chance!" The man pushed the gate towards Tommy, but Tommy stood ground. He then let go, pointed at him, and climbed over the people to where Jack, Fabrizio and I were standing.

"It's hopeless that way!" Tommy yelled to Jack as he gave him a large hug. Jack looked around quickly, and then met my terrified gaze.

I could see it in his eyes that this was not good.

"Well whatever we're going to do, we gotta do it fast!" Jack said, still looking at me with his now even more blue eyes. We started to run down every hallway that we could find, looking for a way out, when we came to a small gated hallway. Jack ran up to the gate and started calmly talking to the man.

"Let us out." He demanded. The scrawny blonde man shook his head.

"Go back down the main stairwell." Jack's body now became tense.

"Let us out!" Jack yelled again, now gripping the gate with his large hands.

"Go back down the main stairwell. Go back down the main stairwell!" the man yelled. Jack turned around slowly, trying to calm down, but when he met my gaze once again, and saw the terrified look in my eyes, it didn't work.

He snapped.

"God damn it to hell you fucking son of a bitch!" Jack screamed at the man as he angrily shook the gate back and forth. I gasped and took a step back, terrified by Jack's angry side, when Tommy wrapped his arms around me, reassuring me that Jack was going to be okay. Jack pushed past all three of us and walked over to a bench that was bolted to the ground. He tried pulling it up, but nothing worked.

"Tommy, Fabrizio, help me out!" he instructed. The two ran over and started pulling up, and when I got the picture, I started pushing people out of the way.

"Move aside!" I yelled as I pushed a woman into a wall. "Move aside, quickly!" the bench then came up with a snap, and the boys carried it to the gate.

"On three," Jack said. "One… two… three!" They rammed it against the gate, slightly unhinging it from its bolts.

"Again!" Jack yelled. The three boys rammed it back against the gate, and it fell to the ground, leaving a small space for us to get through.

Jack and I pushed past the man, but Tommy punched him in the face before he had a chance to say anything. We all ran up all of the stairs that we could until we finally got to the top deck.

"There are no more boats!" I screamed, noticing that there were none left on this side. I then spotted Colonel Gracie and ran up to him.

"Colonel! Are there anymore boats left?" I asked him nervously. He smiled and nodded and then pointed ahead of us.

"Yes, miss... there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you!" he explained, but Jack and Tommy grabbed my hand before the Colonel had the chance to. All four of us ran past the band and Tommy laughed.

"Music to drown by, now I know I'm in first class." He joked. I couldn't help myself but laugh, and we all continued to run. We then came across a boat that was being seated, but it was completely crowded. We all looked at each other.

"You better go check the other side!" Jack said to Tommy and Fabrizio. They nodded and ran in the other direction. Jack held me in front of him, pulling me away from the screaming people, and I held on tight to his shirt.

"Anyone else?" A man manning the boat asked after he dragged a woman into the boat. Jack pushed me forward a little bit, but I pushed back.

"Rose, get in the boat." Jack instructed as he continued to push. I pulled away from him, then looked him directly in the eyes.

"No." I said. Jack went wide eyed and then instinctively pushed me again.

"Get in the boat!" he yelled.

"Yes, get in the boat, Rose," Jack and I heard. We turned to see Cal next to us, a now worried look on his face. "God, look at you! You look a freight!" he said, pulling Jack's overcoat off of me and putting his own on. He handed Jack his coat. He then tried to rub my head, but Jack grabbed me by my dress collar and pulled me away as I pulled my head back as well.

"Rose, get in the boat!" Jack yelled. I shook my head feverishly and grabbed his arms.

"No! Not without you!" I protested, not caring that Cal was only a few feet away. Cal stepped closer and leaned down close to us.

"Look, I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side. We can both make it off the ship safely." Cal said, motioning to Jack. Jack looked at him suspiciously and then to me, a smile now plastered on his face.

"See, I've got my own boat to catch!" he cried. I pulled him closer and looked into his eyes again.

"Jack, no!" I yelled. He shook his head and held my face in his hands.

"Rose, look, I'm a survivor. I'll be okay. Now get in the boat." He demanded again. Cal smiled and motioned towards the boat.

"They're almost full." He said with a smile on his face. I looked at Jack and sighed, knowing that I had to tell him.

"Jack I have to tell you something." I said quietly. He furrowed his brows and shook his head then pushed me towards the boat.

"What? Rose, you have to get into the boat!" he yelled again. I grabbed his shirt and shook my head.

"Jack, listen! I'm not who I say I am," I began, but before I could even finish, he pushed me again, making me fall into the attendant. I looked back at Jack and tried to tell him with my eyes not to believe it, but before I could, the man grabbed my arm. The man helped me into the boat and pulled my hand away from Jack's slowly as I sat down. Once I had been seated, the man yelled.

"Lower away!" he cried. I looked around frantically as the boat slowly lowered, and then back at Jack. Suddenly, everything was as if it was in slow motion. The man yelled but no words came out. No sounds rang in my ear. I looked back up at Jack, a flare going off behind him, and held my hand to my wet face. I suddenly felt dizzy, and the ocean smell filled my nostrils.

I couldn't believe the amount of pain I was in.

My heart was literally breaking.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and I realized something.

I wouldn't do this.

I wouldn't leave him.

I wouldn't _ever _say goodbye.

And with those thoughts running through my head, I suddenly found myself, without even realizing it, standing up and walking to the edge of the boat.

"Rose!" Jack yelled. I ignored his pleads and started to run as much as I could.

"Stop her!" Cal cried. I leaped as far as I could, just barely grasping the edge of the sinking ship, and whimpered as men pulled me over.

"Rose!" Jack cried again. I fell to the floor and then quickly stood up. I then started to run, run anywhere that would lead me to the grand staircase. I continued to run until I came to it, and watched as Jack ran down the stairs too.

"Rose!" he yelled just before we embraced each other in a large hug. He wrapped his arms around me tight and lifted me up higher so that I was practically on his shoulders.

"Rose you're so stupid!" he said lowering me to the ground and kissing me shortly. "You're so stupid. Why'd you do that, huh? You're so stupid! Why'd you do that?" he asked between kisses and sobs. I held his face in my hands as tears rolled down my cheeks, and smiled slightly.

"You jump I jump, right?" I asked him nervously. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Right." He agreed quietly as he hugged me again.

"Oh I couldn't go, Jack, I just couldn't go! Not without telling you!" I explained to him. He held my head and sighed.

"It's okay, it's okay! We'll think of something." He said.

"At least I'm with y-you." I said, as I began to feel dizzy again. I held my hand to my forehead, and collapsed onto Jack as the familiar smell of the ocean whipped around my head.

"Rose? Rose!" Jack yelled. When suddenly, we both looked up and went wide eyed at the sight of Cal running and pointing a gun at us.

"Watch out!" Jack yelled as he pushed me to the ground. The bullet whacked into the figurine on the railing and I sighed as I fell hard and whacked my head. But before I could say anything, Jack pulled me to my feet and continued to run. We ran past Cal and down the stairs, hearing distant gunshots along the way. I then ran my fingers through my hair, and realized something.

It was brown.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. Jack and I plunged into the cold water at the bottom of the stair case, and I screamed as I saw a bullet fly past my head.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" Cal yelled once he realized he was out of bullets. Jack, still holding my hand, continued to run without even looking over his shoulder.

Without even looking at me.

Without even looking at Sutton.

He pulled me farther until we came to a small holding room below a flight of stairs, and I hid my face in my hands so Jack wouldn't see me.

"Ah," he said, frantically trying to catch his breath. "We're okay." I nodded my head and continued to look away.

"Rose, Rose what's wrong?" he asked me nervously as he grabbed my shoulder. A tear rolled down my cheek and I sighed.

"I tried to tell you earlier today," I began to explain. "This is why we can't be together." Jack held my hands, and slowly lowered them, and then went wide eyed when he saw my face.

"What the?" he asked confused, taking a step back. I frowned and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Jack! I couldn't explain it! I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm sorry." I rambled as Jack took my hand.

"Rose, what is going on?" he asked. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"My name isn't Rose" I whispered. Jack furrowed his brows and shook his head. "My name is Sutton. Sutton Baker."

"This makes no sense," Jack said after I had explained all of this to him. "Rose, Sutton, whoever, this is crazy!" I shook my head and fell to the floor.

"I know," I said. "I don't understand." I looked up at Jack, his eyes forgiving, and smiled as I ran into him. He hugged me tight and rubbed my back, but all I did was cry.

"I love you, Jack." I whispered. He rubbed my head and smiled.

"I love you too, Sutton." He replied. I laughed weakly, when suddenly, I became dizzy once again. The pounding in my head kicked up, and the only thing that made sense was the sweet smell of the water. I opened my eyes a few seconds later, and found Jack hovering over me, his eyes wide in disbelief. I looked down at my body, and it was normal. It wasn't curvy, it was normal. I felt my hair and it was still wet, but as I looked at it closely, it was brown. I ran my hands over my face and almost didn't recognize the feel of my features. I looked up at Jack who was smiling, and smiled too.

"C'mon," he said, pulling me up the stairs. "We have to get to the deck." The water was rising fast behind us, and I knew we had wasted a lot of time. We ran down the hall, water pouring fast behind us, when I noticed a little boy crying and screaming. Jack looked at me nervously and I bit my lip.

"We can't leave him." I said. Jack sighed and ran towards the little boy. I ran after him and held the boy's hand after Jack had picked him up. We continued to run, when we noticed it was the wrong way. Suddenly, a man came up behind us screaming and yelling, and grabbed the boy from Jack's hands. I held Jack back, knowing he was angry then gasped when I saw the man going the wrong way.

"No!" Jack yelled.

"That's the wrong way!" I cried. The man didn't listen, and continued to run, when the water broke from behind the wall like a water fall, and hit the man and his boy smack in the face. Jack and I looked at each other, and then he had to push me to get me to start running. We ran down the corridor to our right, and ran as the water flowed quickly behind us, and the lights flickered on and off as if they were strobe. I realized that this was a dead end, and gasped as the cold water hit my body.

"Ah!" I screamed. It pushed Jack and I against a gate, and Jack moaned as he tried to hang onto the edge of the wall.

"Grab my hand!" he instructed. I did so, and then tried to push myself off the gate as Jack pulled us forward. We go to the stairs and ran up them as quickly as possible. Jack banged on the gate, but it was locked tight.

"Hello!" I screamed nervously. "Please, someone help us!" I yelled. Jack sighed when he looked at the water behind us, and I yelped for joy as a man walked by.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jack yelled. The man stopped in his tracks on the stairs.

"Please!" I begged. "Please!" the man sighed.

"Aw fuck it to hell!" he cursed as he ran towards us. His hands shook nervously as he tried to fit the key into the hole, but he was unsuccessful. I looked down at the water that was now to my shins, and gasped when the man drop the keys.

"I dropped the keys!" He yelled. "I'm sorry!" and with that, he ran back up the stairs.

"Fuck!" Jack yelled. I sighed, took a deep breath then plunged underwater. My eyes stung when they opened as the saltwater hit them, but I didn't care. I grabbed the keys quickly and swam back to the top.

"Here!" I said as I handed them to Jack. He grabbed them quickly and started to jam it into the hole.

"Ah!" he yelled.

"Hurry, Jack!" I screamed, completely terrified.

"It's stuck!" he explained. The water then began to circle my neck, and I took a deep breath, convinced this was it, when suddenly, the gate opened.

"Go!" Jack yelled, pushing me out. I swam under water until I got to the stairs, and gasped when I didn't see Jack behind me.

"Jack? Jack!" I yelled. His head then peeked above the water as he held onto a pipe. He went back under water and swam over to me. We bother ran up the stairs quickly, and made it all the way up to the dining room. We continued to run, when I spotted Mr. Andrews staring at the painting of the New York Harbor. I pulled away from Jack.

"Mr. Andrews!" I yelled. "You're not going to even make a try for it?" he looked at me, sadness in his eyes, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose," he said handing me his life jacket. "Good luck to you." I sighed and gave him a large hug.

"And to you, sir." I said. I pulled away, and then ran back to Jack. We climbed up the last flight of stairs until we were finally to the deck. Jack and I rammed ourselves against the railing and looked down to our left. People were falling and throwing things over the ship.

This was bad.

"Rose-"

"Sutton." I corrected him. He smiled.

"Sutton," Jack said, now grabbing my shoulders. "We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" I nodded my head, and grabbed his hand as he started to run up the ship. It was hard to run because of the slant that the ship was on, but I tried my hardest anyways. When we go to the gate, Jack unlatched it and I jumped down quickly, I didn't land on my feet, however.

"I've got you, miss." A man said as he lifted me up. I smiled at him and then continued to run once Jack grabbed my hand. We walked up another flight of stairs and struggled to get to the top because of a man talking to himself.

"Yeah, and though I walk through the valley of death-"

"Hey, you wanna walk a little faster through that valley there, buddy?" Jack yelled.

No, that was Luke's favorite line.

We pushed past the man and got to the top of the ship, and held onto the railing with all of our might. I looked at the Irish mother who was holding her child and a tear rolled down my face as I listened to her whispers.

"It will all be over soon. It will all be over soon." She told him. I looked away, but suddenly found myself looking at Helga, the woman Fabrizio fell in love with. I smiled slightly, not knowing what to do, then buried my face into Jack's shirt. I then looked around, something feeling awfully familiar, then smiled when I realized where we were standing.

"Jack," I said. He turned and looked down at me. "This is where we first met!" His face turned sad, and then he pulled me up closer to his face, squishing his cheek. All of a sudden, the boat plummeted to the water.

"Ah!" I screamed. Jack held me tighter and put me in front of the railing so that he could get a better grip on me. It felt like an amusement park ride as hit whacked the water. Suddenly, it began to rise again.

"We have to move!" Jack yelled. I held onto the pole as Jack climbed over the railing, and then grabbed his hand when he stuck it out to me. He pulled me over the railing, and others did the same. We then found the ship standing completely upright, and I screamed when I saw Helga drop to her death. Then, the ship began to go under.

"This is it!" Jack yelled. I sighed.

"Oh god!" I yelled, completely petrified.

"Listen, Sutton, the ship is gonna suck us under. Just kick for the surface and keep kicking! And whatever you do, do not let go of my hand!" he said. I nodded and screamed again.

"Sutton, it's gonna be okay. When I say so, take a deep breath!" he instructed. "Sutton, do you trust me?" I looked deep into Jack's eyes, and fell in love all over again.

"I trust you!" I yelled. The water was now dangerously close.

"Oh god!" I yelled again.

"Ready," Jack said, the water now a foot from my face. "Now!" I took a large breath, closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was submerged in water. As the cold water hit my body, indeed like a thousand knives stabbing me, I realized why I had remained in my normal body. This wasn't about saving everyone on board, it was about saving, and finding, myself.

It was about finding myself through Jack.

It was about falling in love.

As I opened my eyes, the salt stinging them tremendously, I also realized something else.

Every single thing that had happened on this crazy, messed up journey, was _exactly _what happened in the movie.

Every single thing.

And if I wasn't mistaking, everything after whathad just happened was going to be the same thing, too.

And that meant that Jack Dawson was going to die… and I couldn't stop it… no matter _how _hard I tried.

**Okay so as I'm writing this note it is Sunday, a whole day after I started. I had MAJOR writer's block and it took me forever to remember the scenes because I didn't end up watching the movie. Although, it might be Monday when you read this because right now my internet is down so I have no idea when I am going to be able to post this chapter. If it isn't Monday, then yay! Hope you enjoyed this CRAZY chapter. Longest and hardest to write yet:) And yay! Jack finds out. Hehe :) He still loves her anyways… awww! 3 Okay, definitely Monday or maybe Tuesday 'cause my internet is down and my dad said it wasn't coming back on tonight… darn… anyways, sorry I made you guys wait this long! :( Never mind. Probably wwwwaaaaayyyyy past Monday. I'm just really angry right now. Not necessarily because I don't have T.V. or internet, but because I had to make you guys wait this long. Erg. And sorry if you've messaged me and I haven't gotten back. Again… erg.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is TECHNICALLY the last chapter, but I'm going to do an Epilogue type sort-a thingy. :D Again, REALLY sorry for the late update last time it's just that we didn't have our internet then. Also, I will be starting my Emma sequel quite soon and I'm THINKING about doing a sequel to this one, not sure though. I don't know how well that would turn out but I'll put up a poll on my page so you guys can vote on whether or not you want me to do one. Okay, enjoy this chapter! I know I will :D**

**Aren: Balance her like she's a bird on a beam in the air she goes! Where? There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher, oh my! The moon is on fire! – That's all I know. And lol, yes I'm alive:) Just lost T.V. and internet, blech… and yes the baby picks are adorb! And that's when his Mom won't let him have a chip unless his aunt asks so when she does Hank says no thank you then the mom says if you don't take a chip you cant go to Disney and Hank then says "You know I could give F*** about Disney!" Lol, I watched it yesterday :D**

**Oh my gosh I am going to cry… last chapter… also, it's kind of sad :( Well, not last chapter, but, ahhh, still sad :(  
><strong>

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

I shut my eyes tight, hiding them from the grimy salt water, but then opened again so I could see what was going on. I was twirling this way and that, sort of like I was in an under tow, but I could feel the suction of the ship on me as well. I kept gripping Jack's hand tighter and tighter as I tried to kick to the surface, but at one point, his grip faded. I opened my eyes quickly, but had to shut them again.

They couldn't take the stinging.

I waved my hand back and forth, wondering where Jack's hand had gone, but before I could open my eyes again; my lifejacket plowed me to the top of the water. I took a deep breath as I reached the surface, and frantically looked around as I began to tread water with my feet, not because I had to, remember the life jacket? But because it helped me stay warm.

"Jack?" I yelled. "Jack!" I continued looking around, not seeing Jack at all, when I found a man with short blonde hair. "Jack!" I touched the man's shoulder, and he whipped around to face me.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered when I realized that it wasn't him. I continued to swim when the man then pushed me under water, screaming something about the boats.

"S-stop!" I yelled as I gargled the salt water. "He-ey!" Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, get your hands off of her!" Jack yelled. I smiled as I saw him, but the man didn't loosen his grip. Jack swam closer, and punched him in the face three times.

"Jack!" I yelled. He frowned and grabbed my hand.

"I need you to swim, Sutton! Swim!" He started to swim around as I followed, and muttered something about a floating object. "Come on, Sutton, keep swimming." We then swam to a large board, probably a door, and we both tried to get on. We both grunted as we pulled the board towards us, but I screamed when it practically toppled over. Jack took a deep breath, lost in thought, and pushed me up onto the door.

"J-Jack." I whispered without a reason. Jack smiled, for a reason unannounced to me, when suddenly; a man came swimming over to us.

"Please, let me try to get on!" He yelled. Jack swam closer.

"Look, it's only strong enough for this lady." Jack explained.

"Please, I'll die if I don't try!" the man continued to beg. Jack shook his head and pointed to me.

"You'll die sooner if you come any closer." The man nodded and smiled.

"Right. Good luck, and god bless." He said. Jack smiled and swam around to the front of the board.

"The b-boats will be coming back for us s-soon, Sutton. They just have to get org-organized." Jack explained as his voice now began to crack.

I shuttered.

"O-okay." I whispered.

"Get on the boats!" A man with a whistle ringing in his mouth yelled. "G-get on the boats!" I looked at Jack with a worried look on my face, but all he did was hold my hand.

A couple of minutes later, I looked around at the people floating in the ocean.

It had gotten quiet.

Too quiet.

"It's getting quiet." I said to Jack, practically announcing my thoughts. He looked back up at me, then leaned his chin on the board as his mouth began to form a small smile.

"I don't know about y-you, but, I am g-going to write a str-strongly worded l-letter to the W-White Star Line about all of th-this." Jack told me, obviously trying to get a laugh out of me.

It didn't work.

It just made me sadder.

I then realized that this was happening. Jack was going to die, but I wouldn't let him without telling him how I felt.

"I love you, Jack." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. Jack looked back up at me, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't you do that," he said urgently, practically cutting me off. "Don't you say your good byes. Not yet, do you understand me?" I frowned and scrunched up my face as tears began to roll down my face.

"I'm so cold." I explained to him. Everything then felt gone, like it was all miles away. Distant. Far.

Gone.

"Listen, Sutton," Jack said, dragging me back to the present.

Or should I say past.

"You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on, and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here. Not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?" I then began to cry loudly at the thought of doing all of that without him.

"I can't feel my body." I explained as I felt all of the life in me slip away. My inner Sutton was leaving, and all she was leaving me with was a scared, lonely, weak little girl who was about to lose one of the only people that ever cared about her.

"W-Winning that ticket, Sutton, was the b-best thing that ever ha-happened to me," Jack explained as he gripped my hand tighter and tighter. "You m-must do me this honor. You must p-promise me that you'll s-survive, that you w-won't give up, no matter what h-happens, no matter h-how hopeless. Promise me now, Sutton, and never let go of that promise." I shook my head and sobbed again.

"N-no." I said bluntly. Jack looked up at me and furrowed his brows again.

"N-no?" Jack questioned. I sniffled and then wiped away a tear. "Why?"

"Because! I've _seen _what Rose had to go through without you. I saw her riding beaches like a man in the surf in Santa Monica, _without you. _I saw her fly on a plane, _without you. _I saw her get married, _but not to you. _I saw her have kids, _without you. _And I _do not _want to do all of those things without you, Jack. I can't even imagine doing it with anyone else," I explained as tears began to pour down both my and Jack's face. "And if I promise you that, you'll think that it's okay for you to die and just leave me. But that will _never _be okay. Jack I'll promise you _anything _as long as you promise me that you won't leave, _ever." _Jack struggled to then take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I watched his breath float around in the cold air, and sighed.

"P-promise me now, Sutton! And _n-never _let go of th-that promise." He said again. I sobbed again quietly and held his hand tighter.

"I promise." I said as I swallowed my pride.

"Never let go." Jack said as he kissed my hand. I kissed his hand back.

"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." He smiled and slowly lowered himself farther into the ocean, and I smiled too as I rolled over on my back.

"Come Josephine in my… flying… machine…" I sang to myself quietly after a few minutes had gone by. "Going up she goes… up she goes…" A bright light then shined in my face, and I used my remaining strength to turn my head to see where it was coming from. A strong voice then broke through the cold air, one that I could barely hear, but I strained to hear the muffled sounds.

"Hello! Is there anyone alive out there?" the man called. "Can anyone hear me?"

I twisted myself around on the door, and smiled as I turned to face Jack.

"Jack," I said my voice barely a whisper. "Jack. Jack there's a boat, Jack." He didn't answer. "Jack? Jack. Jack!" I shook his arm gently and looked back at the boat that was now slowly leaving. "Jack, Jack!" I looked at him, his face rimmed with ice, his eyes froze shut, his mouth as blue as a Smurf, when suddenly, it sank in. "Jack. Jack! Jaaacck!" I said even louder, now shaking his hand crazily. "Jack! Jack there's a boat. Jack. Jack!" I looked at him again as tears poured down my face and couldn't believe that this was happening. This _couldn't _be happening. How could I have fallen in love with someone that I knew died? How? No. No. This was not happening. It wasn't. I laughed quietly, not believing all of this, when I looked at his face again. I slowly touched his face and he was as stiff as a board, not to mention cold. Jack couldn't be dead, though. Not Jack. Not Jack who I had fallen in love with the first time I saw him. Not Jack who I had poured my heart out to. Not Jack one of the only people that understood me. Not Jack who I had just made love to only hours before. Not Jack… not Jack… not Jack… not Jack who I loved.

I turned over again on my side, still gripping Jack's hand tightly, and sobbed as I continued to listen to the man's voice slowly lower in volume.

"Is anyone alive out there? Please, can anyone hear me?" I shut my eyes tight and cried. Just, cried. When suddenly, I realized something.

There was someone alive out here that could hear him… and that was me…

And I had promised Jack.

I propped myself up on the door and opened my eyes.

"Come back." I croaked. "Come back! Come back, come back, come back!" The lifeboat continued to row away. I then looked back down at Jack, and knew what I had to do.

I knew what I had to do to honor him.

"I'll never let go, Jack," I said as I lifted his frozen, hard hand off of my own. "I promise." I kissed his hand and watched as I let him slowly lower into the deep abyss. I cried for another moment, but before I let myself brake down, I clumsily slid off the board and dog paddled to the man who had been whistling before. I shakily grabbed the door he was lying on and grabbed the whistle, slowly sticking it into my mouth. I blew on it as hard as I could, and even though it was barely hearable, it obviously was loud enough.

"Come about!" Officer Lowe yelled when the flashlight caught glimpse of my face. They quickly rowed over to me, and before I could even help them, they lifted me into the boat. I clumsily made my way in, and they immediately wrapped a couple of blankets around me. I sat down on the wooden bench, and looked around at the other five faces who sat next to me.

I didn't recognize a single one of them, not that I cared.

The only person I cared about was the one person I would never see again.

Later, as I sat on the Carpathia, Luke and Amanda sitting next to me, holding my hand for support, I turned to see Cal, and quickly covered my face with the blanket. Luke followed my gaze and then gave me a thumbs up after Cal had left. I immediately filled with disgust. How could a man that survived the sinking of the mighty Titanic put a pistol in his mouth only fourteen years later just because money was low? He didn't even deserve to have survived.

Once night had approached, I stood up from my seat and walked onto the deck. I looked up at the Statue of Liberty, something I had never, but always wanted to, seen before. Living in a small, wealthy town in California didn't allow you to get out much. The rain then started to pour as we got closer to the statue, and I sighed as I looked out at the water, still not believing what had happened earlier this morning. A steward then approached me, his eyes apologetic, and he opened his umbrella wide as he continued to walk towards me.

"Can I take your name please, love?" he asked. I looked down at him, my face expressionless, and paused a moment before answering with an answer that sounded right.

With an answer that I wish was true.

"Dawson," I said as I gazed back up at the statue. "Sutton Dawson." He smiled and wrote down my name.

"Thank you." He said just before walking away. I looked back at Amanda and Luke; my eyes rimmed with pink, and sighed as they smiled at me. Another tear, or raindrop, slid down my face, and I shivered from the cold. I then stuck my hands in my pockets in an effort to warm them, and then stiffened as my hand touched a hard, cold surface. My eyes went wide and I slowly pulled out the familiar blue stone. I gasped slightly at the sight of it and shivered as it ran a tingle up my spine. I stuck it back in my pocket, and sighed again.

Why did this happen to me?

Why did I have to fall in love?

But I already knew those answers. It was because I needed help. It was because I needed more of it in my life. The only problem, though, was that the one person that _truly _understood me, more than even Luke and Amanda could, was gone forever. But for some reason, it didn't feel like it. It felt like he was here. Like he was inside my heart. Like he was inside of me.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

I looked back at Luke and Amanda and they stood up. No one else seemed to notice the shaking, though, which made me realize what was happening. Especially after I smelt the ocean and my head began to pound. They ran over to me, their bodies sopping wet from the rain, and we all fell to the ground.

When I opened my eyes, there were a fleet of familiar faces surrounding me.

"She's awake!" Jared Eckerson cried as I sat up.

"W-What's going on?" I asked, vision blurred. As I sat up straighter and looked down at my clothes, I noticed I was still dressed in Rose's dress and Cal's coat. As I looked across the hall of my school, I noticed Amanda and Luke lazily sitting up as well, still dressed in the clothes that they were wearing on the Carpathia.

"Guys!" I screamed. I stood up and ran over to them as they did the same. Suddenly, something that shouldn't have, fell from my pocket. The necklace skidded across the floor and landed at Luke's foot. They both looked up at me wide eyed and I did the same. Luke quickly grabbed it and stuck it in my pocket.

"Well I think we can rule "dream" off our list." Amanda said nervously. I frowned and pulled them into the closest classroom.

"This, this is insane." I whispered. Luke threw his hands to his head and started to pull his hair.

"I, I, I don't know what to say." Luke confessed. Amanda sighed and held her hand to her face.

"Why did this, did this, what, oh god I'm so confused." She said. I looked around the room and sighed.

"We _never _speak of this. Is that understood?" Luke asked. Amanda and I both nodded, and we all put our hands in a pile of agreement. We weren't ever going to speak of this.

EVER…

**OMG… SOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY for the late update. I was UBER writer's blocked and yeah. School is also starting Tuesday so I've been UBER busy preparing for THAT catastrophe. Don't get me wrong… I love school… I'm just not a fan of the Drama that comes along with it. I've also been really down lately about stuff… LONG story. I shouldn't even be upset about it either… it's super silly. Anyways, look at me ramble. Enjoy and next chapter will be up shortly :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last day of flipping freedom! After I post this I'm going to the movies and then going back home to like prepare and stuff for tomorrow (Tomorrow is my first day of school). Errg. DREADING school, just to let you know. Again, I LOVE school, just not a fan of the drama that comes along with it. Anyways, rambling again. Enjoy the last chapter before the MAYBE sequel. I don't know if I'll have time with school the Emma sequel, my new story, AND this sequel. Errg. I have a crazy life!**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Aren: Ahaha, every time I watch that part I have to eat chips! Only the ridges though, don't know why. And lol, sorry! :) Extreme Home Makeover makes me cry too… but not as much as Titanic :) Not trying to kill you! Stay strong! :) Lol!**

Luke and I stepped off the bus and went directly to the mailbox, frowns still plastered on our faces from earlier today. I sighed and looked at Luke who was staring at the ground, and motioned for him to open it. He smiled, put his shoulder around me and opened the mailbox. Surprisingly, there was only one envelope in there, and I gasped as he pulled it out and my eyes caught the fancily printed letters.

_Princeton._

"No," I said in disbelief as I grabbed the large envelop. "No, no, no!" I ripped it open and smiled as I read the words at the top of the page.

_Congratulations! We are very pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to the prestigious Princeton University._

"Oh my god," Luke said as he read over my shoulder. "You did it!" He gave me a large hug and I smiled for the first time in hours.

Although it felt like days.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked in disbelief, when suddenly, my smile faded. I looked down at the envelope and noticed a small teardrop stain the front of it. I felt my cheek, now wet from a teardrops streak and sighed.

"Oh, Sutton." Luke said as he wrapped his arms around me again. I pulled on his sleeve and begged my inner Sutton not to do this. She listened, and I was able to compose myself.

"I'm fine, really. It's okay. It's just going to take some time." I explained as I pulled away and held his hand as we walked up the long path to the porch.

As Luke and I walked in the front door of our house, the air smelled of vanilla, and I knew the cook Marianne was making my favorite cinnamon and vanilla cookies.

Something was up.

"Ah, you're home!" Mom cried as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and gave me a large hug. Dad smiled as he stood up from his chair and handed me a letter as mom squeezed all of the remaining air I had in me, out of me.

"Congratulations, princess." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I looked at Luke after mom had let go of me, but all he did was shrug, then walk over to the couch. I flipped it over and realized that it had already been opened.

"I guess privacy means nothing anymore." I mumbled to myself angrily as I read the top letters.

Oh my.

_Harvard…_

"Is this-"

"Yes!" Mom cut me off. I frowned and pulled out the letter.

_Congratulations! _It started. _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Harvard University. _

"Wow." I said quietly, quite upset that I actually got in. I looked back up at my smiling parents, and sighed.

"Hey, babe!" Danny yelled as he surprisingly walked through the kitchen door.

"Danny?" I wondered. "What are you doing here?" He smiled and walked closer.

"You're parents called me about the good news and I was just so happy that I had to come back to see you!" he explained just before he kissed me for a long beat, not caring that my parents were only feet away.

I cringed.

It was nothing like kissing Jack.

It wasn't even a kiss if compared to a kiss by Jack.

It was meaningless.

Luke noticed me shiver and stood up over to me. After Danny had stopped, Luke took hold of my hand and smiled at me. I frowned as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Danny asked. I smiled flakily and shook Luke away.

"I'm just so happy. That's all." I lied. Why was it so hard to face my actual parents and my actual boyfriend? Why was it so easy to face Ruth and Cal.

"Also," Lean and Bob Dowley, Luke's parents said in unison as they came strutting through the door as well. "There's more." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around the room at the smiling faces. Except of course for Luke.

"What's going on?" I asked. Danny smiled, got down on one knee and sighed.

"Sutton Baker, you are beautiful, smart, and wonderful, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a ring and Lean and my mom giggled. I stared wide eyed at the large diamond. It was almost identical to the one Cal had given Rose.

_God look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom! _Jack's words rang in my ears.

I frowned again. I looked around the room again, and to Luke who was now wide eyed next to me, and sighed. Tears started to pour down my face and Luke sighed as well, although my mom just giggled more and more.

"Look at how happy she is. God, she's crying!" Dad cried as he put his arm around Bob. I looked at the ring and then to Danny, and back to Luke, then stared straight ahead for a moment, Jack's face coming to mind.

This wasn't right. All I wanted to do was be with Jack and if that can't be, this can't either. I wasn't going to do this.

"N-no." I said quietly. Danny stood up, a confused look on his face, and laughed as our parents stood in shock.

"No?" he wondered. "Very funny."

"No!" I yelled, practically cutting him off as I threw the Harvard letter to the ground. "No to all of this. Not to you, no to Harvard, no to everything!" Luke smiled devilishly but my parents just got angry.

"What do you mean "no"?" My mother asked, a sharp tone cracking through her question. I sighed and continued to pace the room.

"I mean, no! Did anyone ask me where I wanted to go to college, huh?" I asked as I pulled out the Princeton letter and shoved it at my parents. They stood wide eyed as they read the acceptance letter and then looked back up at me.

"I didn't even know you applied." My father admitted quietly. I laughed, and scoffed, and continued to walk around the room angrily.

"And did anyone ask me what I wanted to do with my life. No, well I'll tell you!" I said angrily as I walked over to the kitchen. "I don't want to be a lawyer; I want to be an actress. I don't want to stay in this small town the rest of my life! I want to travel the world, try new things! I want to ride horses in Santa Monica and drink cheap beer before going on the rollercoaster that will cause the outrageous throwing up hoorah afterwards! I want to go to Paris and be an artist, only if my paintings sell for only ten cents! I want to love not knowing what's going to happen, who I'm going to meet or, or, or where I'm going to wind up!" My mother rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed.

"And where did you get all of this?" she asked me sarcastically. I froze then looked at Luke. He smiled at me, which made me feel confident, but I knew I couldn't tell them the truth.

They'd think I was crazy.

"I don't know. I guess, I guess I always felt this way. But you guys wouldn't know, would you?" I asked angrily. My father frowned and looked down at the floor while the Dowley's stood in the corner of the room awkwardly.

"So, what? You don't love me anymore?" Danny asked as he took a step closer towards me. I frowned and looked down at the floor.

"I don't think I ever loved you," I confessed quietly. "But it took loving someone else to realize it." Danny went wide eyed and banged his arm on the wall.

"You _love _someone else? What, how, how could you do this to me?" he asked angrily, tears almost forming in his eyes. "I forbid it. No, no we're getting married and that's finale. We've got everything planned, everyone invited, no, no we're getting married!" I shook my head and looked down at the floor, tears slowly rolling down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Danny, but no." I said. Danny then filled with rage, and grabbed me by the arm.

"What did you say?" he asked as he gripped my arm tighter and tighter. I thought he was going to slap me, I really did, when my father walked over.

"Okay now that's quite enough!" he said as he pulled Danny away. Danny turned around angrily and started pacing the room.

"Sutton, what's this all about?" my father asked as he gently placed a hand on my cheek and lifted my head up.

"I just, I just want to live out my dreams. I don't want to settle. I, I don't know." I said between sobs. My dad wiped away my tears and embraced me in a large hug.

"Whatever you want." He said. I smiled and laughed a little bit too, when my mother stood up from the corner of the room.

"Richard, what are you thinking?" she asked angrily as she lunged towards us. I pulled away from Dad and sighed. "We've planned all of this for years and I am _not _going to let her throw away her dreams for some boy." I smiled devilishly and shook my head.

"No, mom, I'm throwing away your dreams." I said as I looked her straight in the eye. I threw down my book bag and ran up the stairs, Luke following me from behind.

"Ah you should have seen the look on her face!" Luke said as he shut my door. I laughed and flopped onto the bed.

"I wish I could see Jack's face. He'd be laughing so hard right now!" I said, a ball slightly forming in my stomach. Luke frowned and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You'll get through this. I know you will," he said as he held my hand. "Jack knew you would." I smiled slightly and squeezed his hand tighter.

I was going to get through this.

Jack knew I would, and I did, too.

**Erch, bad chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Sequel should be coming in the next month or two. Have to do the Emma one first and then I'll start! Please review! :) And thanks to all my readers/ reviewers that have helped me with this story and have given me INSPIRATION… you know who you are! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, OFFICIALLY the last chapter! Also, I'm not going to do the sequel… SORRY! It just wouldn't make sense. Keep reading and you'll see why. And for all of you "Emma" fans, the sequel will be up soon. I just started school and it's still a little crazy with classes and forms and books and blah, blahblah, blah, blah. You know how it is. Anyways, last chapter! This has been one of my favorite stories to write. FLIPPING LOVED THIS STORY! Has a great message. I got the idea from a dream, if you're wondering. I had a dream where I saw Titanic in 3D with my friend and then I turned into Rose, she turned into Trudy and my actual brother (not my twin, I don't even have a twin!) turned into some random dude, so I gave him a name for the story, hence, John! :) But it really does have a great message. Even though this didn't actually happen to me, Titanic in general has taught me a lot about life and what's really important. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter of A Twist of Unfortunate Fate! :) :) :) (Maybe my favorite story I've written so far, although Emma is very close to my heart :D)**

**Aren: Nope, not done! And lol… actually… keep reading and you'll get a little surprise in my next "authors note" and haha, that's right! And I don't mind, I spell badly, too, sometimes. And hmm, haven't heard of it…**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

_Five years later… _**(Also, it's not going to SEEM like it. Sutton is still going to be just as upset as the first day without Jack :D)**

As Amanda and I walked out of the airport, the fresh scent of Santa Monica filled my nostrils. The palm trees swayed in the wind, and everything looked crisp and perfect. I turned the map upside down to its original position and looked out at the world.

"Okay I have no idea where to go." I confessed as I let out a small giggle. Amanda laughed and grabbed the map, then quickly called over the cab. We shimmied inside and I let out a large sigh as I closed the door, knowing I was free from Danny and my parent's clutches, and that Luke had a steady job in New York working for the Times. Princeton had gone well, and I graduated with honors, so it wouldn't be too hard for me to find a job if my acting career didn't take off… although I hope it does.

"Amber avenue please." Amanda told the man as she put on her new pair of sunglasses she had bought specifically for the trip, or should I say move.

"I can't believe we bought a house in Santa Monica!" Amanda squealed as I rolled my eyes and grabbed my Blackberry from my purse. I scrolled down to "last call" and dialed the same number.

"Well believe it 'cause we did, finally." I explained as I put the phone to my ear. Luke had made me promise to call him as soon as I landed, something about making sure we landed okay.

The phone kept ringing, but no answer, so I put it back in my purse and decided I would call him later.

"So, does your agent think there are any good roles for you out here?" Amanda asked as the driver pulled out and onto the main road. I smiled and played with my hair.

"Maybe, I don't know. God I hope so, though." I said, confused about how I was going to go about this whole acting thing. I mean, I knew it was something I wanted to do, and I knew it was going to be hard, and I knew that it was going to take a lot of work, but most importantly, I knew Jack would want me to do it anyways.

"I hope so, too! I would love to go around to all of our new neighbors and go like, "Yup, Sutton Baker, lives right there. Oh, me? I'm the loveable sidekick who is dating her brother and stuff like that. No one important."" She explained. I smiled and rolled my eyes and then crossed my legs.

"Yeah, yeah," I said with fake enthusiasm. "I still can't get over that though!" She looked at me puzzled.

"About our neighbors? Sutton, wherever you live you're going to have neighbors." She informed me. I laughed and punched her in the arm.

"Not that! You and Luke! God, you don't know how long I've waited! Five years just like, went by for you two." I said. She laughed and punched me back.

"You? I've been waiting since we were six and he punched Jeremy Fisher for stealing my crayons!" she explained. I laughed at the memory, Jeremy's bloody face coming to mind. Amanda pursed her lips and smiled.

"So, does your new adventure in Santa Monica include romance?" she asked me nosily. I rolled my eyes and frowned and bit my lip as I stared at the floor.

"Amanda I-"

"Oh Sutton!" she interrupted me. "You didn't date a single person in college and refused to go out with anyone else I tried to set you up with! It's been five years!" I rolled my eyes again and looked out the window. She put her hand on my shoulder and sighed. "If I know Jack, it's what he'd want." She reassured me. I took a deep breath and swallowed down the cries that could have come, and smiled at her weakly as I patted her hand.

About a half of an hour later, we pulled up at a comfortable sized house on the edge of the beach. Because of the money I had saved for years, knowing someday I was going to have a blow out with my parents, Amanda and I were able to afford a very nice house. Amanda paid the cab driver, since I paid for the house, no, just kidding, and we both walked up the small path and onto the porch. I pulled the small key out of my purse, and nudged it into the lock. The door opened with a click, and we both walked inside, eagerly waiting the surprise of our house. I looked around the foyer, and it was quaint, but in a good way. There was a small round white table with a vase of pink roses in the center, and to the left were the flights of stairs that led up to the second floor. To the right was the living room, painted light blue with a white sofa that had blue and brown pillows, a small sand colored love seat, a whitd, gold accented coffee table, and a fire place with a white mantle that had the same gold detailing as the table.

"Nice." Amanda said approvingly as she continued to walk around the house. I myself walked into the living room as she walked into the kitchen, and continued to look at all of the decorations. Photos of Luke, Amanda, and I covered the mantle, something my travel agent, who happened to be my godmother, took upon herself of doing. I smiled as I looked at all of them. One was of our first day of school, me in my plaid dress, Amanda in her pink and white dress, and Luke with his blue button down shirt and trousers. The next one was of us when we were ten, and I played Dorothy, Amanda played Glinda, and Luke played the Scarecrow in the school play of The Wizard of Oz. The next one was of a head shot of us lying on the grass in eighth grade. I still had my braces, Amanda had acne then, and Luke wasn't nearly as handsome as he is now. We were positioned in almost a Y. Our heads in the middle and our bodies facing out, by far my favorite picture. The next one of us was at prom. Luke was wearing a nice tux with a blue under shirt that matched his "girl friends" (Amanda) blue halter dress. It had a waterfall of rhinestones and matched her personality to a tee. I myself was wearing a plain white dress that came to knee length that had a small amount of gold sparkles that covered the entire body. It was elegant and beautiful, but it didn't help with the frown on my face. It was only a couple of months after the "incident" so I didn't bother getting a date, although I distinctly remember Jared Eckerson asking me. I turned him down nicely, and he said it was alright, but that I was his first crush and he would always remember me. I remember that that really lifted my spirits, just the flattery of it all. So I decided that I would invite him to mine and Luke's graduation party, which I did. The next photo actually was of Luke, Amanda and I at graduation. We were all wearing our white caps and gowns and we were smiling like crazy. My eyes of course, were not.

"God you have to see this kitchen!" Amanda cried from the other room, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped a little, quite startled, and walked into the other room. The kitchen was a light green, almost like sage, and the furniture was white. The cabinets were white, and the countertops were marble, but the white server and round table in front of the doors that led out onto the porch were just gorgeous. I smiled at Amanda as she played with the microwave, and walked into the study that led out from where the table and server were situated. It was kind of small, but that didn't matter. It was light yellow and the furniture, can you guess, was white. Although the desk and library were a light brown. There were TONS of books lined up on the library shelves and it reminded me of my father, the only parent I was talking to right now. He always did understand my dreams, even if he didn't help me pursue them or talk to my mother about them, he understood. I think his love of books and reading and writing is what encouraged me to go to Princeton in the first place. I took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen and out onto the porch. Immediately, the smell of the ocean hit me, and I was scared for a moment that "everything" was happening again, but I was surprised that I was also disappointed when it didn't. I looked out at the water and walked over to the railing. The last time I held a railing and looked out at the water like this was on the Titanic when I saw Jack for the first time. For some reason, I guess because I was hoping Jack was there, I looked down at the beach, again, hoping I would find myself staring into a pair of blue eyes. But, of course, I didn't. All I was staring at were a couple of people lying on the beach. I did, however, spot a shirtless guy, probably about my age, passing a football with a younger looking version of himself, maybe his brother. He caught my eye, and his wet brown hair swished to the side as he looked at me. He smiled at me, embarrassed probably because he then tripped over a black and white sheep dog. I laughed and smiled at the thought of him being embarrassed by me for a moment, thinking that he was kind of cute, when suddenly, I thought of Jack, and quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. I walked back into the kitchen and closed the door behind me.

"Is it nice out there?" Amanda asked as she looked through our fully stocked fridge.

"Uh, yeah." I said, disturbed by the events on the deck. I ran over to the stairs and walked up them quickly. The upstairs had three bedrooms and one bath. At the top of the stairs across the hall was the bathroom, and on the left was my room, and on the right was Amanda's. I walked into my lilac painted room, and admired the, yet again, whit furniture. The vanity had gold accents like the mantle and the coffee table, and my purple, white, and gold bed setting was sublime. The room had a small deck that was on the other side of my bed and a small golden chair. The desk was white and gold and was covered with papers from my agent, Miranda. The T.V. on the wall was flat, and quite large, but I really didn't care. I flopped down onto my bed and looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand that was sitting next to a picture of Luke, Amanda and I that we had taken at a Maroon 5 concert. We were outside the limo mom and dad had ordered to take us there, and we were all smiling crazy as we wore our Maroon 5 T's and ripped jeans. I was making a peace sign, Luke was making the sign for rock and roll, and Amanda, in an attempt to do the sign for rock and roll as well, did the sign for I love you. I laughed, remembering how embarrassed she was, and sighed as I turned over onto my side. I looked at the white silk covered French doors that led out to the deck and smiled as the fan that was churning over head made them blow crazily. I got up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, when I noticed that there was also the guest bedroom, so I went in there first. It was painted sea foam green and had, yes AGAIN, white furniture. It too also had a few picture of the "tremendous trio" and had small, but noticeable, decorations covering the room as well. I walked back into the bathroom and smiled at the pink colored walls. This house was just gorgeous. I couldn't ask for a better house.

I scurried back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Amanda was still fidgeting with the high end technology and I laughed.

"Damn it! I just want to pop some popcorn!" she yelled as she continuously pressed buttons on the microwave. I laughed again and walked over to the fridge.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." I reassured her as I grabbed a Coke off of the first shelf. I smiled and handed her one as well, then sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

"To our first day in Santa Monica." Amanda said as she sat down and lifted her Coke can in the air. I smiled half heartedly and lifted my can as well.

"To Santa Monica." I replied. We clincked cans, then jugged each down with a large gulp. As I did though, a knot formed in my stomach.

This didn't feel… right.

It didn't feel right being here without Jack.

It just… didn't.

And it felt wrong that I even considered doing so.

The next morning, after Amanda and I had stayed up all night, too excited to sleep, I quietly walked down the stairs in my neon blue sneakers, white shorts, and pink tank top with my tennis racket in hand. I noticed a tennis court across our street when the cab driver pulled in, and even though I didn't play for a school team anymore, didn't mean I wasn't going to stop playing. I grabbed my tennis bag that was next to the door, and checked quickly to make sure I had enough tennis balls. I did, and then opened the door cautiously, hoping I wouldn't wake Amanda. I shut the door behind me as I walked out onto the porch, and smiled as I walked down the steps. It was quite bright out today, but the slight breeze helped with the heat… a lot. I started to walk down the street and crossed the patch of grass that led to the tennis courts. I opened the gate to the deserted area, and set my bag down after I had grabbed a green ball from inside. I walked over to the area where they had a cement wall for individual practice, and threw the ball up high. I whacked it with all my strength, and it hit the wall with a thud. It came bouncing back to my left, and I back handed it back against the wall again.

I continued to do this for about another hour, and finished off the workout with a lap around the neighborhood sidewalk before returning for my bag. As I walked out of the courts, I took a large slug of water and then tossed it back into my bag. I walked down the streets, panting tremendously, when suddenly, something knocked me to the ground. I laid there for a moment, in the middle of the street, and looked up. Panting over me, was a drooling black and white sheepdog. His eyes sparkled from the sun, but his breath smelled terribly of dog food.

"Oscar, no!" Someone yelled from my right. I looked over and saw the same guy who was passing the foot ball yesterday. The dog jumped off of me and ran over to him as he ran over to me.

"God, I am so sorry. He never does that." He said as he stood over me. I laughed, thinking the situation was now quite funny instead of startling, and let out a large sigh.

"It's quite alright. I'm fine, really." I reassured him as he extended his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up to my feet. I stood there, and looked into his brown eyes for a moment, when I jerked my hand away.

"Ah, I um, I see you're wearing a shirt today." I said sarcastically as he now laughed.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd change it up a little bit." He said just as sarcastically. I laughed quietly and smiled.

"Sutton Baker." I said, returning my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"Matt Reynolds." He replied. I smiled and continued shaking his hand for a moment, before Oscar barked again. I smiled, then reached down to pick up my bag.

"Well, since you're new and all, if you want a private tour of town, I'd be happy to oblige." He said with a fake gentleman tone as he bowed and held out his hand. I smiled and laughed as I know walked backwards down the street.

"I'll… think about it." I said, a smile still covering my face. He stood up straight and smiled as well, when the boy from yesterday walked out onto his porch.

"Matt, I'm gonna be late for baseball practice!" the kid yelled as he ran to their car, a black Honda.

"Ah, Andrew's got baseball. But just come over any time once you, you know, think about it." He said with a smile. I smiled back and waved.

"Will do." I replied. He smiled again and ran to his car. I walked into the house that now smelled of pancakes and ran into the kitchen

"Blueberry?" I asked in hopes that Amanda put blueberries in the pancake batter.

"Blueberry!" she replied. I smiled and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Ah, blueberry pancakes… there's really nothing better for breakfast." I said as I sat down at the set table with a large blue dotted pancake in front of me. I ate it up quickly, only putting butter on the top, and swallowed it all down with another slug of coffee.

"So, who's neighbor boy?" Amanda asked nosily as she sat down at the table with her cup of coffee and pancake. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, and watched as she threw it her blonde hair into a high pony.

"Exactly that… a neighbor boy." I replied with a hint of snarkiness in my tone. **(Not a word, just to letcha know. Letcha know isn't a word, either :D) **

"Sorry, sorry. He is cute, though." I smiled and rolled my eyes again.

"Amanda…"

"Just promise me that if he asks you out, you'll go, okay?" she interrupted. I stood up and rolled my eyes as I brought my dish and cup to the sink. "Sutton…"

"Fine, alright! If he asks me I'll go," I said, now quite annoyed with Amanda. "But it would NOT be a date, just a friendly get together between neighbors." Amanda wasn't convinced, and frankly, neither was I, but she bit her tongue.

"Fine." She said. I went back into the other room and grabbed my bag, then, headed up the stairs. I dropped the bag on the floor as soon as I got into the room, and then I pulled on a pair of white capris and a blue and black leopard print top. I kept my hair up in a pony tail and braid for now, the braid running through the top of my head, and walked back downstairs past the living room where Amanda was watching the Today show, when I noticed something.

The pictures.

I walked over to the mantle, not caring that Amanda was yelling at me because she couldn't see, and sighed.

"What?" she asked angrily. I turned around, a tear now streaming down my face.

"I don't, I don't even have a picture of him." I confessed quietly. Amanda furrowed her eyebrows sadly and sighed. I then broke down crying, and she got up and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and led me over to the couch.

"I don't, I don't know, know, what I'm, I'm supposed to do, with, with, without him." I complained between sobs. Amanda took a deep breath and rubbed my back.

"You just have, you just have to do all of the things that you two wanted to do together," she explained deep in thought. "You have to keep your promise as best you can and it will be as if he never left because Sutton, he will always be here." She put a finger on the area where my heart was, and I sighed.

"But how is, is he supposed to be there, when, when it's broken?" I asked nervously. She sighed again and continued to rub my back.

"Because he'll mend it for you… in time." She said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Amanda was right, this was silly. It had been almost six years, but I was still as upset as I was the first day.

It was going to take time.

And I knew Jack would be there through it all.

**LOOOOONNNNGGGGGGGGGGG OVER DUE! SO FLIPPING SORRY! Oh and… NEVER MIND! I AM SO GOING TO DO THE SEQUEL! It's going to be about Sutton's life after all of this so it should be pretty good :) Of course, it won't come for quite awhile because of school and I also need to get started on the "Emma" sequel. Which will also be VERY good! Alright, Sutton and I will see you in about a month or two. Lol, sorry, but it WILL probably take that long… Eh, it's worth the wait :D Hope you enjoyed my, once again, long overdue chapter. But again, I'll make up for it within the sequel :D**

**AHHHH! GOING TO GO SEE CONTAGION! If you guys didn't know this already, Kate Winslet is one of the… six?... main characters. I'm going to see it in like 3 hours and I just CAN NOT wait! I was on Kate's Wikipedia page… 'cause I'm her biggest fan :D… and I saw Contagion at the end of her filmography and I was like, hmm, now what is this? So I clicked on it and it was so early on, they didn't even have the movie poster picture up yet :D At first it creeped me out, the plot line that is, but then I was like, so what? Kate WINSLET is in it! Also Matt Damon, Jude Law, and lol, Gwyneth Paltrow. The reason why I LOLED is because Gwyneth was asked by James Cameron to play Rose in Titanic! But she turned it down, and Kate got the role! THANK GOD! I truly believe that if any actors in the movie were different, especially Kate and Leo, it would not have been as good :D Hope you enjoyed the last chapter before the sequel, which now that I'm thinking about it, might come out before the Emma one, not sure. You'll just have to wait and see :D … **


End file.
